Suicidal Affair
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Ichigo tries to kill himself and Grimmjaw stops him this leads to an akward relationship between the two. Child abuse and dark in early chapters, anal, AU, oral,GrimmIchi and homosexual relationships!
1. suicide is absolution in disguise

Disclaimer: Don't own

Well it's my second fanfiction and it was a tie, so I decided to do the story that I wanted to do. I should warn you Isshin his really dark and overcome with grief from Masaki's death. This is AU (Alternative universe for you who don't know), It's dark in this chapter but I needed to do this chapter to set the stage for future chapters. THIS STORY WILL GET LIGHTER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!! I want to try my hand at writing more drama so bear with me...This chapter is really short and mostly goes into Ichigo's past and why he wants to kill himself, so please dont be too harsh. Also I won't be answering reviews at the beginning of each chapter in this story and I'll just personal message all who review. Sorry if that's an a problem for anybody and thanks to all who voted!!!! Hope you like it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The street light glared ominously in the alleys of the run down town. The town was a rough town, where even the police were scared to come to. Murders were a daily inconvenience to the people and nearly everyone carried a knife or gun….or both if they were smart. In the alley you could see a young teenager slowly walking along the walls, gripping at the rough surface and trying desperately not to fall. As horrible as the town seemed the life of the young wanderer was by far worse.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the teenager's name. The boy was scrawny and didn't hardly have any fat on him, instead his body seemed to be made of muscle from the endless fights the teenager had experienced. The boy had sickly pale skin and dark rings under his eyes from an obvious lack of sleep. The teenager had inherited his mother's hair color of a bright unruly orange. The teenager also had a feminine figure about him. What possible reason could this kid be doing in a town like this?

Ichigo walked down the alley. He had already went dumpster diving for some food earlier that day. Thankfully he had found a half eaten sandwich that was still good. Though the flash backs and thoughts that Ichigo were experiencing were never ending.

"_You killed your mother…"_

"_How could you do such a thing to my sister, Ichigo?"_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

The teenager gripped his head as the painful memories came flooding back. Ichigo remembered having an argument with his parents. He was nine at the time and the argument was on Christmas night. The family had just opened their presents and Ichigo had gotten a new bike. The nine year old version of Ichigo wanted to ride his bike in the snow and his parents wouldn't let him. They said it was to late and cold and he could catch a cold. Though the orange haired kid was smart, Ichigo agreed but then waited until his parents had gone to bed and snuck the bike out side.

The ride was only supposed to last for a couple of minutes, but Ichigo got caught up in the excitement of his new present. Ichigo hadn't meant to ride into town and get lost but that's what happened. Little did the kid know was that his mother had woken up in the night and decided to check on her children. Masaki was in hysterics by the fact that her son was missing. Isshin and his wife had decided to get the car and go search around the town for their son. Since it was obvious what Ichigo did from the missing bike.

The couple called "Uncle Aizen" to watch Karin and Yuzu while they went in search for Ichigo. The orange haired nine year old was beginning to regret taking out his bike now. It was cold and his hands were numb. The child was tired so he got off of his bike and fell asleep on the sidewalk. Thankfully or not….the parents had spotted their son's orange hair throughout all the snow and were parking the car. The parents didn't notice the oil slick that had frozen over and was hidden under the snow. The wife stepped out of the car ecstatic to have found her missing son. Masaki began to run to her passed out son and slipped on the frozen over oil slick.

The lady seemed to fall in slow motion, Masaki hit her head harshly on the sharp edge of the newspaper stand that was right next to the sidewalk. Isshin watched in horror as his wife layed their in her own blood. Isshin reacted quickly, pulling his wife into the car and picking up Ichigo who was wouldn't wake up from the cold. Isshin quickly rushed the two to the hospital.

Ichigo as it turned out was experiencing hypothermia and the nurses frantically brought hot packs and blankets to his bed. Masaki had a severe gash in the side of her head from the fall. The surgeons were called to take care of the gash, but it was late and the surgeons weren't fully awake. This reflected in their work, the surgeons accidentally messed up the nerves, which in turn messed up the brain's ability to function. The surgeon's worked tirelessly to fix their mistakes but with them being so rushed they began to make more mistakes. The doctors thought that Masaki was going to live and began to sew her up, unconscious of the internal bleeding the woman was experiencing. Masaki died three hours later in the hospital bed.

When Ichigo woke up it was pure hell. Isshin couldn't deal with the death of his wife and was so overcome with grief that the man was looking for anyone to blame Then a though popped into Isshin's head. It was Ichigo's fault. If Ichigo hadn't decided to break the rules than Isshin's wife would still be in the world of the living. All of these emotions Isshin took out on Ichigo, as if the boy wasn't feeling enough guilt.

"You Killed your mother." Was the first thing Ichigo heard when he woke up.

From then on it truly was hell. Ichigo was no longer allowed to sleep in his bed and now had to sleep in the closet without a blanket. The orange haired kid was also now was subjected to daily beatings from his father, but Ichigo never cried out in these beating sessions. Ichigo had already been told and he understood it was his fault why his mother died. In the kid's mind he deserved every beating he got. Isshin was always very emotional when he beat his son. He would cry and he would scream and Ichigo would nod in agreement. Though Isshin never did get any satisfaction from doing this, instead the father would often feel worse about himself. Then Isshin would wonder why punishing his wife's murderer didn't feel satisfying.

The worst beating were when Aizen would join in. Aizen was Masaki's younger brother and had loved his sister almost as much as Isshin, though he had never liked Ichigo. Where Isshin was emotional, Aizen would be deathly calm and the worst part was he would always bring Masaki into the punishment. Or maybe it was how Aizen always would say Ichigo's name at the end of every sentence.

"You know my sister hates you for doing this to her, Ichigo." Aizen would state while he whipped Ichigo to the side of the face with the metal part of the belt.

"Why would you try to hurt my sister? Ichigo." Aizen would continue as he whipped the boy. Ichigo let out a small whimper at the though of his mother condemning him to hell. That was the thing….Ichigo could take any abuse if it was physical, but when it came to psychological abuse Ichigo was overly emotional and it was obvious what the boy felt even when he tried to hide it. Aizen knew how to make Ichigo scream and cry, in fact he could probably get these reactions without the belt, but then again Aizen liked to see Ichigo suffer for what he did to Masaki.

Ichigo's sister's never knew what took place when they went to school. They always though Ichigo stayed up in his room so much because he had to do homework. In fact that was the main reason why Ichigo stayed and didn't run away. He wondered if Isshin would start attacking his sisters if he wasn't there for his father to beat. Ichigo respected his sisters because they always were nice to him, unlike anyone else. No one knew what was going on either. Isshin had taken Ichigo out of school to Home school him. Though Ichigo could honestly say that he never had even opened a book during this time. His schedule pretty much went wake up, do chores, get his daily beating, stay in his room until after dinner then dig the leftovers out of the trash.

Sometimes Isshin would get a stroke of guilt and let Ichigo eat with the family and the father never beat his son on Ichigo's birthday. Though in that environment Ichigo began to hear voices and see another person who looked just like him. Ichigo would talk to his look a like, no matter how mean the look a like was to him. Ichigo had once asked what his twin's name was and he told Ichigo that his name was Hichigo. It was probably only for Hichigo that Ichigo didn't have a complete mental breakdown. Hichigo was crude, rude, and aggressive. One might call the Ichigo look a like Ichigo's opposite . Ichigo was submissive , polite, and nearly jumped at any sound. Hichigo always tried to encourage Ichigo to run away.

Ichigo lived like this for three years before it happened. It was one of the daily beatings that Ichigo was used to having. His father was standing over him with a knife and making small superficial cuts down Ichigo's arm. The cuts weren't enough to do any real damage, but were only to inflict pain. Isshin then ran the knife down to Ichigo's wrists and cut into them, but once again just enough to draw blood and not truly kill the boy.

"You don't deserve death." That was the sentence that made Ichigo snap. Hichigo was watching from the corner of the room and couldn't stand the abuse that his vessel had to endure any longer. The "demon" had then noticed with that sentence that Ichigo's barrier that separated their minds weakened. So Hichigo took advantage of the situation and stole Ichigo's consciousness. Hichigo let out an insane laugh. At first Isshin was shocked, though that didn't last long for Hichigo grabbed the knife out of Isshin's hand and stabbed the father in the shoulder.

Then the demon ran out of the house. The next two days Hichigo had control of Ichigo's body. Hichigo stole wallets from innocent people off the street to afford a bus ticket out of that state. Though Hichigo didn't know anything about geography so the demon was basically flying blind. The Ichigo look a like rode as long as he could until he was out of money. When Ichigo got his consciousness back he was three states away from his home and apparently in a less than nice neighborhood.

Ichigo quickly started talking to his look a like to find out what had happened and Hichigo told him. Ichigo was about to walk home from there and Hichigo said that if Ichigo did that he'd take over his consciousness again. So in a last ditch attempt to get his demon under control Ichigo made a deal. He would stay away from home and let Hichigo take over when he was in danger. Lord only knows how many times that deal saved his life. The town was in the middle of a gang battle and guns and death was the norm. In fact if it wasn't for Hichigo, Ichigo would have probably been killed and raped a thousand times over.

Ichigo lived on the streets for four years. He had eaten out of dumpsters, begged for money, starved, and Ichigo hardly ever slept in fear of being attacked by a gang. So there he was Ichigo Kurosaki, sitting in the back of a bar to the side of a dumpster. He was tired. God, he was so tired of living. He knew he deserved this never ending pain….but he wanted it to end. And if that made him a coward then so be it. What would his life had been like if he had chose to listen to his parents. Hichigo was quiet for the time being which Ichigo was thankful for. He could never do this if Hichigo was paying attention to him…The orange haired teenager picked up a shard of glass from the ground. Ichigo grimaced as he cut a deep gash upwards into his wrists and then switched hands and did the other one the same way. Ichigo let out a content smile as he put his hands down on the ground and watched the blood flow out of his wound.

"_You don't deserve death_." Isshin's voice said through time and reached Ichigo. The teenager let out a humorless smirk. His dad was right, he didn't deserve death but he was going to get it…………

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Umm...yeah...Don't kill me! I had to make Isshin mean for the story's sake! I might have them repair their relationship in the end and yes Aizen is going to get his in the later chapters. The reason I had Masaki die in the hospital..did you know I read a statistic that said fifty percent of people who die in hospitals are accidents? Kinda makes you think. Anyway please tell me what you think and yes Grimmjaw is going to come into the next chapter. So thanks and have a good night!


	2. A debt to pants

Disclaimer: Don't own

Well sheesh! I didn't know writing drama would be this hard! I want so bad to write some smut! But I will be strong! And I will make the sex scene in the future chapters the most heartfelt, emotional, healing sex scene ever! So here we are! The second chapter, In this chapter Grimmjaw is introduced and well hope I did him right!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw sat on the couch watching the nightly news in his apartment which was on the first floor. The reason the apartment was on the first floor was so if a shoot out were to happen it would be easier to escape. Grimmjaw was a hit man, and for this week he would be staying in that apartment that his client had so willingly provided. Grimmjaw knew it was safe, he had Uliquiorra do a double check on the apartment to make sure there weren't any bugs or camera's hidden.

Just as that thought popped into Grimmjaw's head Uliquiorra came through the door. Uliquiorra was a man of about twenty four, he wore black baggy gothic style pants with a green outline and a green t shirt. The man also had over analyzing green eyes and green highlights in his raven black hair.

"Did you enjoy your whore?" Grimmjaw asked the green clothed man.

"Yes, I did. You should go out and enjoy one as well. It might improve your personality." The stoic one stated.

"Heh….This coming from you?" Grimmjaw smirked.

"Yes." Uliquiorra stated.

"Please….their nothing special. All prostitutes do is lay there and their always so loose. They fake moan and then treat you like a client. There is absolutely no emotion in it at all…..If I wanted release I'd just jerk myself off. It's not really that different. I can't get off to whores with no emotion." Grimmjaw scoffed and explained.

Grimmjaw was a muscular man of about twenty two. He wore a black t shirt with baggy white pants and had his hair dyed teal, with bright teal eyes that matched his hair perfectly. Grimmjaw was a hit man, meaning that he killed people for a living. Grimmjaw had every license to protect him. License to kill, bounty hunter license, FBI license. Sure none of them were real but they did there part of protecting him, besides if Grimmjaw ever did anything serious he could always go for the insanity plea. Though, thankfully Uliquiorra always found some way to get him out of a crack. The stoic man was one of the best hackers around and anything technical Uliquiorra would understand and know.

"I don't understand that. It's logical that prostitutes would treat you like business. Since you are business…..you simply are an over emotional personality type." Uliquiorra responded.

"Yeah, and you have no emotion what so ever, emo boy. When is Gin coming anyway?! He's supposed to be my runner for tonight." Grimmjaw asked while growling.

"I believe he said he wouldn't be able to do it tonight, since he's going to his boyfriend's high school graduation." The stoic one explained.

"That fucking pedophile! What about his job! He just can't go skip getting my payment for that brat! It's not like Hitsugaya cares if he's there anyway!" Grimmjaw growled as he ranted.

"It's his life, besides Gin never missed work before…so it seems like you're going to be getting the payment in person….be careful, and try to stay out of any cameras way." Uliquiorra lectured. That was the way Grimmjaw also protected his identity, he would have runners pick up the payment for the murder so that Grimmjaw's face was never seen. Then he would have the runner accidentally drop a piece of paper in a pre selected spot with the bank account on it for Grimmjaw to pick up later. Though Grimmjaw didn't think he'd have to worry. This was a gang town that was known for it's ruthlessness….even the cops were scared to come and those who did usually were executed by one of the gangs. So Grimmjaw was confident about not being seen.

"Yeah…Yeah.." Grimmjaw said as he put a big white knife in the holster under his baggy pants. Grimmjaw then Grabbed his gun on the way out of the door, securing it with a holster under his shirt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The teal haired hit man began to walk through the alleys to his destination. It was pathetic! He had been outside for only twenty minutes and some punks had already tried to mug him….as if they ever stood a chance. The punks hadn't even been able to land a hit on Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw just knocked them out, save the real fun for his next target was Grimmjaw's idea. The hit man was at the end of the alley behind a bar. Grimmjaw could see a man across the street sitting on a bench with an envelope pathetically hidden under his shirt.

"Don't be to suspicious…" Grimjaw mumbled at the man. The fact the man was acting so obvious with the money usually meant he was an undercover cop. Grimmjaw thought it would be best to practice some of this observation that Uliquiorra was so fond of. The teal haired hit man sat in the darkness behind a dumpster. For the first few seconds everything was fine, then Grimmjaw began to feel something damp surrounding where he was sitting. Grimmjaw looked down at the ground, hoping like hell that he wasn't sitting in someone's vomit. At first Grimmjaw was thankful that he wasn't sitting in someone's vomit, but then he noticed the devilishly red liquid that was there instead.

The teal haired hit man was used to seeing blood it was something he had become accustomed to in his profession. So typically the crimson liquid didn't phase Grimmjaw, but it did make him curious. The hit man followed the blood and noticed something….It had stained his new white pants!!!!!!! Did they even know how hard it was to get blood out of clothes! And with his profession Grimmjaw would have to burn the new garments!! Who ever was responsible for such an evil would pay dearly! Grimmjaw followed the blood and it seemed to lead to a passed out teenager.

Grimmjaw began to notice that the boy's wrists were bleeding. The hit man didn't care if the boy lived or died….but Grimmjaw wanted revenge for what the passed out orange haired boy unknowingly did to his new pants. The teal haired hit man checked the kid's pulse….It was weak but still there. Grimmjaw scoffed as he brought out a roll of bandages that Uliquiorra always packed in his pants. Grimmjaw wrapped the bandages around the boy's arm until the wounds began to clot and the bleeding began to slow down. The hit man lightly hit the teenager's head while he waited for the boy to wake up.

Around the fifth hit the teenager's eyes began to flutter open. Grimmjaw didn't waste anytime as he punched the teenager. The teenager's brown eyes seemed to turn a fiery golden color as he caught Grimmjaw's punch with one hand and punched the hit man square in the nose with his second hand.

"Hmph…King….I don't approve of this." Hichigo said as he looked at their vessel's bandaged wrists . Grimmjaw was shocked! It had been yeas since someone had hit him. Sure people attempted to hit him but they had never succeeded . The last time Grimmjaw had been hit was when he was six years old.

"Fucker!" Grimmjaw growled as he punched Hichigo again, this time sending the personality flying into the brick wall. Grimmjaw picked up the boy and held him against the wall by his neck. Grimmjaw smirked and watched in confusion as the teenager's insane smirk and golden eyes began to change to a scowl and deep brown eyes.

"Hurry up and kill me." The teenager said as he looked Grimmjaw in the eye. The hit man was confused…..It was the same person but the boy's voice completely changed. Plus, the kid wanted death and wasn't even trying to get away. Well, the fact that the boy had actually hit Grimmjaw did earn the hit man a little respect for the teen. Something that Grimmjaw didn't hardly have for anyone…….

"Why should I?" Grimmjaw cockily asked. The teenager just shrugged Then a thought popped into Grimmjaw's head! This kid obviously didn't care what happened to him and Gin was off at Hitsugaya's graduation…and Grimmjaw did need a runner……

"Hey what's your name?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy stated.

"Well Ichigo, see that man over there?" Grimmjaw asked as he pointed to the man who had his money for the job that was soon to take place. The teenager nodded.

"Well, go over their and ask him for "the package" when he gives you an envelope of money bring it back here. And I promise I'll kill you…quick and painless." Grimmjaw explained. The teenager looked at Grimmjaw skeptically.

"Or….I could keep you alive for hours at a time….You know there are many ways to cause extreme pain without killing someone…" Grimmjaw whispered in the teenager's ear as he tightened his grip around the orange haired kid's neck. Ichigo nodded as Grimmjaw set him down. The kid looked at Grimmjaw and shrugged and began casually walked over to the man on the bench. Grimmjaw watched in extreme interest to see how the Ichigo handled the situation.

In all truth Grimmjaw knew that Gin wanted to get out of being his runner. Gin didn't really used to care….but now the fox like man had his lover, Hitsugaya to watch after. Being a runner was a dangerous business, if a person saw your face they could rat you out to the cops…..or worse to Grimmjaw's enemies. Gin understood this….because even though the fox like shinigami didn't mind dying and didn't fear pain, he had to protect his lover. Being associated with a hit man was dangerous and Grimmjaw knew that if anything were to happen to Hitsugaya because of Gin….that fox like man would never be the same. That was the way it was in the murder business…..You either kept the people you cared about as far away from you as possible, so that they wouldn't be associated with you. Or you kept them overly close so you could protect them if anything happened.

Grimmjaw watched as the boy went to the man and came back almost instantly with the envelope. In fact Grimmjaw was impressed! It usually took Gin about ten minutes of chatting and threatening to get the money. Ichigo walked over to Grimmjaw and shoved the money in at the hit man's chest.

"Now, kill me." Ichigo stated once again as Grimmjaw grabbed the envelope.

"Actually….We have a change in plans." Grimmjaw smirked as he put up the money.

"You said you were going to kill me…now be a man and do what you say." Ichigo cockily said.

"I am a man…more of a man then you'll ever know…and powerful men can change their mind. Now...If you haven't noticed my NEW pants were damaged thanks to you." Grimmjaw said as he pointed to the big red blotch on the side of his thigh.

"It's not my fault you didn't look before you sat." Ichigo stated.

" No….but it is your fault that you didn't pick a better place to die. And if you remember correctly I also said that their were ways to make a person suffer with out killing them. So, I'm thinking the best way to make you suffer is for you to continue living as my runner until you pay off the your debt to me for the pants." Grimmjaw said.

"Who say's I'll go along willingly?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I could cut off all of your arms and legs and then your tongue out instead…..besides I'll kill you once your debt is over." Grimmjaw said with a maniacal smile. Suddenly Ichigo's eyes and voice changed again.

"Sure…King will take you up on that." the other personality said. And just as fast as it came it went, Ichigo's eyes turned back into his normal brown.

"Really, kid choose a personality and stay with it. Well….follow me into your new life of debt hood!" Grimmjaw sarcastically said as he turned to leave. Ichigo shrugged as he followed his future murderer.

"Oh, the man says he wants it bloody." Ichigo said as he suddenly remembered what the man told him. The kid was already talking like a professional.

"Oh, well….more fun for me.." Grimmjaw said as an insane smile covered his face. Ichigo wasn't sure about this. Hichigo silently walked behind his vessel and the teal haired man . Hichigo knew from the moment that he punched the teal haired man, that if anyone could help his king, it would be him. Hichigo smirked...his plan would work…..no matter what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So that's it! Give me your comments and good news! I finally decided what to do with Aizen! Now, this is where you come in my dearest readers...Give me five bleach characters that you hate and are ugly/muscular/mean/ that you would think have big dicks to do something evil to Aizen in the future. And should Uli have a fuck buddy and if yes please tell me who. Thanks! Please tell me what you think of it and any ideas are always appreciated! Thanks again! And to answer eyeryone's question Hichigo is Ichigo's split personality to help Ichigo cope and survive! Just thought you all would like to know...Thanks again for reading!


	3. torture that isn't torture

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Well...talk about an insane couple of day. I went to to dentist's office and they were trying to pull off my brackets and it hurt so I didn't want them to do it. And well...since I've been doing so much research on split personality...um...I pretended to go insane. Now the dentists refuse to treat me until I have a note and medicine from a psychologist that says I'm sane. It was even good enough to fool my mom. So...yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I REALLY hope I don't get sent of to a mental hospital for that stunt I pulled...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo followed the tealed haired hit man through the maze of alleyways. The two hadn't said a word to each other since the "deal" had been made. Though, Ichigo was talking to Hichigo in his head on the walk. Sometimes Grimmjaw would stop and turn around to make sure Ichigo wasn't trying to run away. Then the hit man would turn back around and continue walking.

"Why did you do that!" Ichigo mentally screamed.

"Huh…Don't ask stupid questions. Did you forget that if you die I die too? We share a vessel if you forgot." Hichigo crudely shot back.

"But it's my life!" Ichigo mentally yelled.

"No, King….It's OUR life. I don't care how many times I have to take over your body….I AM NOT DYING! You owe me that." Hichigo demanded.

Ichigo sighed. He knew that his other personality was right. Hichigo had always been right. Ichigo's other personality had saved him many times, and here he couldn't even do a simple thing like living for him….

"Alright. Only because I owe you." Ichigo mentally sighed.

"Damn straight you do." Hichigo said before he cut the link. By the time Ichigo looked up, Grimmjaw and him were walking along a sidewalk toward some nice looking red brick apartments. Ichigo followed the hit man into the apartment. The apartment had a leather couch in the living room, in front of a plasma tv. You could see a small walkway that went into the kitchen which had a small wooden table to the side. The hallway looked like it led to the other two rooms. On the couch were three people. There was a man with black hair who dressed head to toe in black and green. The other man was very pale and had bleached white hair with lavender highlights. The man wore a white t shirt with white jeans, plus he had the creepiest smile Ichigo had ever seen. The last person was a kid of about fifteen who also had bleached white hair with a white button up shirt and brown khaki shorts. It was obviously a school uniform. The boy had a graduation robe sitting on his legs.

"Grimmjaw! Look at my little genius uke!!!! All of that time he was studying instead of having sex with me paid off! My little genius graduated when he was fifteen!" The white haired man said as he began to tightly hug the school boy.

"Gin! Get the hell off me!" The school boy yelled as he began to push the older man away.

"Yes, Gin that is something I don't need to see….you fucking pedophile." Uliquiorra stated.

"Oh…Feisty tonight aren't you Gaya!…..And….HEY! I'm not a pedophile! I'm twenty five years old!" Gin said as he raised his arms to defend himself from the onslaught.

"Asshole! You're twenty five and Hitsugaya's fifteen….He's not even legally old enough to tell the courts he wants to date you." Grimmjaw roughly said.

"Blah, Blah, Rules, rules….and this is coming from you? Oh and by the way I can't be you're runner anymore. I'm going to move to Florida with Gaya! Then maybe I can find an amusement park and try out that roller coaster sex position I've been hearing so much about!" Gin said as he continued to snuggle with the obviously pissed youth.

"Get off of me!" Hitsugaya yelled as he punched Gin in the face and then calmly walked over an stood beside Ichigo.

"Hey…whose that?" Gin asked as he pointed to Ichigo.

"This is my new runner!" Grimmjaw said as he ruffled the kid's hair. This action of course only deepened Ichigo's scowl.

"Are you sure? I'm happy you found one but he looks kind of weak." Gin said as he began to circle around Ichigo.

"Yeah…I thought so too, but he had enough guts to punch me, plus he doesn't care if he dies!" Grimmjaw said smiling as he held up Ichigo's hand and showed them the bandages on Ichigo's wrists. Ichigo roughly pulled his wrist out of Grimmjaw's grip, not liking the attention he was getting.

"Good qualities….but he smells." Gin said.

"I agree." Uliquiorra said.

"Does he?" Grimmjaw said as he lightly sniffed Ichigo. "Hey kid! When was the last time you took a bath?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Umm…well…I cleaned up in the sink last week…." Ichigo said as he remembered going into the convenience store and cleaning up as best as he could with the liquid disposable soap. The whole room nearly sweat dropped.

"Go take a bath. I'll give you some of my clothes. Grimmjaw go in there with him and please remove any sharp objects." Uliquiorra said as he pointed to the bathroom. Ichigo immediately spoke up.

"Wait! He's going to take a bath with me?! Hell no! I'd rather die than bathe with this bastard!" Ichigo said as he pointed accusingly at Grimmjaw.

"Oh! And what? I WANT to bathe with you? Get real! Besides you want to die no matter what happens anyway!….Emo boy…I am NOT bathing with Mr. Suicide over here!" Grimmjaw said as he pointed right back at Ichigo. Uliquiorra suddenly smirked.

"Well…I didn't mean that….You misunderstood…but you do have a good point…..Ichigo could drown himself…..hmm…..You'll have to stay in the shower with him." Uliquiorra said with an evil smirk.

"Aww, I want shower sex, Gaya!" Gin complained as he suddenly lunged at his uke.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!!!!…..here." Hitsugaya yelled as his face turned a bright red.

"FINE!!!! But mark my words! I'm only doing this so I'll have a runner!" Grimmjaw complained as he suddenly grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled the orange haired teenager into the bathroom.

"Have FUN!" Gin yelled!

"OH, Shut the fuck up and go fuck your uke!" Grimmjaw yelled as he slammed the bathroom door.

"Gladly." Gin said as he wrapped his arms around Hitsugaya.

"If that's your plan, leave." Uliquiorra commanded.

"Fine! We will!…and tell us how it works out with the new runner!" Gin huffed as he dragged Hitsugaya out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo was roughly pushed into the shower.

"Stupid Uliquiorra and his stupid precautions…." Grimmjaw muttered as he began to strip off his shirt and pull his pants down.

"You are NOT getting in here without any underwear." Ichigo said as he stood in the shower. Though secretly Ichigo didn't really care….He was just happy about getting a REAL shower. The teenager hadn't had a real shower since he ran away from home. Ichigo always bathed in a store bathrooms, since he didn't have an apartment….and it was extremely unlikely that some stranger would just let him use their shower.. Showers were a luxury the orange haired teenager didn't have.

"Oh please….As if I'd WANT to be naked with you in a shower. Calm down. I'm going to keep my boxers on….AND SO WILL YOU!" Grimmjaw demanded.

"No duh….moron. I don't want to be naked in a shower with you either " Ichigo glared as he pulled off his grey hoodie. The teenager couldn't help but feel a little self conscious….it would be the first time anyone other than him would see his scars. Well, might as well get this over with now. The teenager let out a sigh and pulled off his shirt, quickly doing the same thing with his pants.

Grimmjaw watched the teenager and couldn't help but be a little shocked with how many scars riddled the boy's body. He had many small faded scars on his chest and it looked like scars from a whip down his back to his legs. This kid had been in some serious situations. Ichigo could feel Grimmjaw staring at his scars. In an attempt to get out of Grimmjaw's gaze Ichigo stepped in the shower and turned on the water. The orange haired teenager let out a sigh as the warm water cascaded over his body. God, that felt good.

Grimmjaw stood at the back of the shower and watched as Ichigo lathered up his hair with the strawberry shampoo. Grimmjaw smirked at the irony. Though with the kid facing away from him Grimmjaw could take a closer look at the kid. Ichigo had lean muscles that shown strongly with the water running down them. The kid also had a feminine waist…and let's not forget about that round muscular ass…..Grimmjaw immediately looked away and began to stare at the ceiling. He would not think of the teenager. He would not think of the teenager. He would not think of the teenager…..because that might lead to Grimmjaw getting an erection. Grimmjaw hated to admit it…but the kid had caught his interest. Ichigo wanted to die but he wasn't submissive and he actually stood up to Grimmjaw and argued with him. Something that hadn't been done in a LONG time.

"Hey!" Ichigo said as he frantically waved his hand in front of Grimmjaw's face.

"What!" Grimmjaw snapped.

"I said I'm done." Ichigo said as he got out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. Grimmjaw's rough attitude didn't affect Ichigo…he was used to it with having to listen to Hichigo for all those years. Grimmjaw followed soon after. As promised there was an orange t shirt and some black baggy pants waiting for Ichigo. The teenager quickly put them on….relishing the feeling of clean clothes against his skin. It truly had been a long time since he had put on clean clothes. Grimmjaw quickly put his own clothes on and followed the boy out of the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uliquiorra was sitting in the chair in the kitchen, he was on his laptop selling social security numbers in a chat room. It was a hobby the hacker did when he was bored. The stoic man looked up at the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes." Ichigo said as he leaned on the table.

"No problem….Ichigo you'll be sleeping with Grimmjaw tonight." Uliquiorra stated.

"WHAT! Why is the kid sleeping with me?! Make him sleep on the floor or with you!" Grimmjaw argued.

"I would suggest that, but he apparently doesn't care what happens to him, and you said it yourself…Ichigo wants to die. And like the idiot you are. Which trust me. You ARE an idiot. You showed him where we're staying. If Ichigo wanted to he could run to the cops. In fact he probably would have more reason for doing so since he knows you would hunt him down and kill him. And since it's three in the morning I'm exhausted as I know you and Ichigo must be. So let's go to sleep." Uliquiorra explained.

"Wait! That still doesn't explain why he has to sleep in my bed!!!!" Grimmjaw argued.

Uliquiorra gave a emotionless look as he stood up and began to walk down the hallway to his room. The two exchanged confused glances and followed the stoic one.

"This is why." Uliquiorra said as he swung open a door to his room. The room had a simple bed that you could hardly see under all of the technical equipment. In fact there was so much technical equipment that you could hardly see the floor.

"I have already made a path throughout the room that I know….but I don't want Ichigo to step on my things…..and Ichigo will be sleeping in your room and you will sleep with him in your bed." Uliquiorra stated.

"WHY MY BED!" Grimmjaw yelled.

"Because, it will allow you to watch over him more effectively." The stoic one smoothly replied.

"Do I even get a say in this?" Ichigo asked.

"NO!" The two answered at once. Ichigo growled but still remained silent.

"Fine!" Grimmjaw huffed as he began to walk to his room. "Are you coming?!" Grimmjaw then yelled as he opened the door. Ichigo shrugged and went in the room with the hit man who slammed the door.

"Ok! Here's the rules. You stay on your side and I stay on mine!" Grimmjaw growled as he went under the blankets. Ichigo scoffed but went under the blankets at the opposite side of the bed. This truly was a treat. Ichigo hadn't slept in a bed since his mom died. The teenager usually slept on the streets or under a bridge. Ichigo felt the soft mattress underneath him as he pulled the blanket over his head. Though Ichigo was praying that he didn't fall asleep and have nightmares. The teenager always tried to sleep only when necessary and stay awake as long as possible….because the nightmares were always so awful…they constantly remained him of what he had done. However with the bed underneath him, it was only a few minutes until Ichigo went to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw was laying in his bed sleeping, until a noise instantly made him shoot up. It sounded like….whimpering? The hit man looked over at the sleeping teenager next to him. Ichigo was tightly gripping the sheets and whimpering in what could be called the perfect mixture of fear and pain. At first Grimmjaw thought about waking the boy up from his personal hell….since Grimmjaw knew what the kid was going through. The life of a hit man was filled with blood and misery, and that often followed you in your sleep. In fact sleeping was the worst part of the day….at least when Grimmjaw was younger.

"_It's like when I sleep it happens all over again."_

"_When anyone uses my name or says it the way he did it all comes back to me"._

Grimmjaw sighed as he remembered his little sister's words, when she used to have those episodes like Ichigo was having now. In fact the way the kid was acting reminded Grimjaw a lot of his little sister. Kind of helpless and innocent. Grimmjaw knew he should wake the boy up but then there was a good chance the kid wouldn't go back to sleep. Meaning Grimmjaw wouldn't go back to sleep because he had to watch the damn kid. Then Grimmjaw had an idea. He just hoped it worked as well for Ichigo as it did with Grimmjaw's little sister.

The hit man cautiously moved toward Ichigo and began to pet his hair.

"Shh….calm down Ichigo." Grimmjaw said. And for a moment it seemed the kid was calming down….that was until he said "Ichigo" then the teenager started whimpering louder. Umm…ok…apparently he has a problem with that name. Grimmjaw took a deep breath and decide to try again.

"Ich…I'm here….shut up…" Grimmjaw whispered as he continued to stroke Ichigo's hair. The whimpering seemed to die down and then stop. Grimmjaw smirked as he layed back down on his side. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that the whimpering started up again from the orange haired boy beside him. Grimmjaw let out a low growl of frustration. Damn it! He was getting some sleep tonight! Whether the kid liked his methods or not! Grimmjaw circled his arms around Ichigo and intertwined their fingers. Ichigo stopped whimpering and unconsciously backed up into the tealed haired man that was holding him.

"Huh…The things I do for sleep." Grimmjaw muttered as he fell asleep aside Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't make a sound for the rest of the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Ichigo went to sleep he began to have one of his many nightmares that he feared. Ichigo was back as a kid and Uncle Aizen was hovering over him with a rope and wrapping it around his neck.

"You deserve death for murdering my sister, Ichigo." Aizen calmly said as he dragged Ichigo to the hanging tree. Then Everyone was there staring at him chanting…"Murderer!" Issin had a giant banner made that said "Kill the demon." Aizen smiled as he brought the younger Ichigo to the tree and began to hang him there. The crowd began to break out in cheers as Ichigo's windpipe was forcefully being shut, Aizen stood over the younger version of Ichigo smilingly calmly.

"I hate you, Ichigo." Aizen calmly said.

Then a shadow suddenly cut the rope, giving Ichigo his air back. The dream Ichigo ran away from the angry crowd and after the shadow…..After running for what seemed like an eternity he caught up with the shadow who was sitting on a bed. The shadow reached out a forcefully pulled Ichigo to him….and Ichigo wanted to fight yet he couldn't because he felt and…..loved? Ichigo was curious who the shadow was so he tried to look at his face, but his face was hidden by the candles that were lit all-around the room.

"Ichi….I'm here…" The shadow said as he held the teenager tighter. It was a voice the teenager knew but couldn't place. Ichigo nodded his head to the shadow. For some reason he knew he could trust it. Though, it didn't matter, Ichigo leaned closer to the safety in his dream. Thanking whatever being there was for just one night of peace….even if it was only in his dream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not so far away of the side of the road sat a red corvette with steamy windows. In taking a closer look at the car you would see two figures moving in a synchronized motion. Gin was sitting in the back seat with Hitsugaya sitting in his lap. The two were naked and Hitsugaya moaned as he raised his hips off of Gin's shaft and slammed back onto the older. Gin kept his arm wrapped securely around his uke's waist while using his other hand to teasingly run up and down the younger's shaft. Hitsugaya moaned again as he began to ride Gin harder with the pleasure he was experiencing. The man with the lavender highlights smirked and thrust directly into Hitsugaya's prostate. The younger gasped and tried harder to speed up the pace. Gin kept raising his hips and hitting Hitsugaya's prostate directly. The older then began to suck on the genius's neck.

"Gin…I'm….going to cum…" Hitsugaya whimpered as he sped up. Gin started to pump Hitsugaya while raising to the tempo that the younger had provided. Hitsugaya soon came with a whimper from Gin's treatment. The older continued thrusting, but with Hitsugaya tightening around him the fox like man came soon after with a low growl.

"Fuck." Hitsugaya said as he regained his ability to speak.

"Again?" Gin playfully asked. That was met with a glare by the younger.

"Just kidding, Gaya." Gin said as he wrapped his arms around his little lover.

"Are you really going to Florida with me when I go to college?" Hitsugaya asked as he leaned into the embrace.

"yup." Gin stated.

"Good." The younger said as he fell asleep. Gin smirked as he soon fell asleep along the younger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, I tried to stick to the plot...BUT I WANTED SOME SMUT!!!! Oh well...better luck next time. LOL. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please tell me what you think of this chapter thanks!


	4. soap operas with a side of pancakes

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Well..here it it the fourth chapter and I wanted to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and lets congratulate Stoic-genius for winning the "Who Uli's fuck buddy should be" Contest. You'l just have to read who I chose. So yeah...Everyone's still freaking out about me being "insane", Though I can understand how insane people are like that with the way everyone treats them. Every time I say something It's either discredited or blown off...what the hell? Oh well, on to the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was about mid morning before Grimmjaw's eyes began to flutter open from the light streaming through the window. The hit man tiredly cracked his eyes opened and began to move his arms to stretch out in a yawn…..however a weight was preventing him from doing his morning in bed stretching. The tealed haired man let out a sleepy growl of frustration and looked down at the weight. Grimmjaw's eyes nearly doubled in size as he saw what was holding him.

Grimmjaw was still laying down and saw an innocent orange haired teenager peacefully sleeping on his chest. Grimmjaw's hand was wrapped protectively around Ichigo's waist and to Grimmjaw's horror the other hand was still intertwined with the kid's other hand. The hit man stared at the scene for a second and then left out a low growl. How the hell did he get himself in this position!? Then the hit man remembered last night when he had comforted the teen. Though Grimmjaw didn't have any idea he'd wake up like this!

Grimmjaw had never woken up in such a position in his life! Whenever the hit man used prostitutes he always made sure to send them away. This was something out of Uliquiorra's soap operas! Hell, the teal haired man didn't even think it was possible for him to hold someone so lovingly. And the fact that he could scared the living shit out of Grimmjaw. Hit men were supposed to be rough and cruel…..and Grimmjaw fit the bill for that perfectly…….but now……..

Damn, Grimmjaw didn't have time to be second guessing himself. He had to get out of the bed as soon as possible. Though, when the hit man tried to move he couldn't help but notice that the orange haired teenager held on tighter. Stupid Kid! Grimmjaw just glared at the innocent face that was comfortably resting on the hit man's chest. Why did the brat have to have such an innocent face? The kid was tough when he was awake….but now…..Ichigo looked positively helpless and the fact that he was unconsciously holding onto Grimmjaw silently begging the hit man to stay was only adding to the sleepy helpless demeanor.

Grimmjaw sighed…well….the kid DID look peaceful….Grimmjaw layed his head back down and used this opportunity to study the kid's features a bit more. Aside from the helpless look, the teenager looked incredibly vulnerable. For the time being though the teenager looked content, plus without that scowl on his face Ichigo looked completely human. Grimmjaw soon found himself noticing other things about the suicidal teenager….like how Ichigo's lips were the perfect shade of pink….and then the hit man wondered how Ichigo's lips would feel? Would they be soft? As if his body could read his thought Grimmjaw began to slowly move closer to the boy and then soon lightly touched his lips to Ichigo's. Somehow the kid seemed to sense this and Grimmjaw could feel a pair of lips moving against his own In the next second Grimmjaw instantly shot back and jumped out of the bed. Did he really just kiss the kid? And…dear lord….Did the kid just kiss him back in his sleep?! Ichigo's lips WERE soft.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even though Grimmjaw was replaying the event that his mind happily provided, he still refused to believe it. It was then that Grimmjaw began to notice how tight his pants felt. Fuck! Just from one little peck? The hit man growled as he stomped into the bathroom. Grimmjaw angrily undid his pants and sat on the toilet, taking his throbbing member into his hands and pumping it. The hit man began to run through his thoughts while jerking himself on. His mind provided the scenario. In his mind Grimmjaw was sitting at the kitchen table with Ichigo and Uliquiorra enjoying his eggs. The suddenly something hit the floor.

"Ooops, I dropped my fork." Ichigo said as he got on all fours and began to crawl under the table. At first nothing happened, but then Ichigo reappeared between Grimmjaw's legs. Grimmjaw looked at Uliquiorra who was to busy with his laptop to know what was going on around him. Ichigo gave the hit man a sneaky smile as he undid Grimmjaw's pants. The orange haired teenager engulfed the hit man's member. Grimmjaw began to pump his member faster at the erotic fantasy.

The dream Ichigo began to deep throat Grimmjaw as best as he could, using his hands to make up the difference. Grimmjaw began to let out small growls and grip the table. The hit man came in Ichigo's mouth with a low growl. The dream Ichigo drank up all the cum and smirked as he buttoned Grimmjaw's pants back up.

"I found the fork." Ichigo said as he resumed his place at the table, giving Grimmjaw a mischievous look. Grimmjaw arched his head back as he came in his hand. The hit man was completely out of breath from the fantasy. In addition to that he had cum harder than he ever had in his life. The hit man cleaned himself up and sat on the toilet for a couple more minutes. He HAD A FUCKING FANTASY ABOUT THE BRAT!!!! Grimmjaw cradled his head in his hands. This was getting way out of hand.

"I should just rape him and get it over with." Grimmjaw thought as he got up. Though he instantly shook that though away. He had done many absolutely terrible things in his life, but he would never do something so hideous as rape. Grimmjaw knew from personal experience what that did to a person. Grimmjaw sighed as he remembered his little sister.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback:

Nel was a small girl of about six years of age. She had come through the door with her hair dyed a bright neon green. Nel had spent the night with one of her friends whose mom was a beautician and the two had dyed each others hair. And Nel though her hair looked pretty good! Grimmjaw sat on the dusty couch as he listened to his little sister go on and on about how much fun she had. Grimmjaw's mom was off drinking again so it was up to Grimmjaw to watch his little sister.

The younger Grimmjaw still pretty much the same. Yes, Grimmjaw was his real name, his mother had named him that because he was born with a jaw defect and had to get surgery soon after he was born. Hence the name "Grimmjaw." The younger version of the hit man also still had his hair dyed blue since his mother was dared to dye his hair blue permanently when she was drunk. Grimmjaw lived in a tough neighbor hood . His mother was an alcoholic. She never was a mean alcoholic. Grimmjaw remembers his mother as always having a drink in her hand. Must of the time she was at the bar, spending the child support.

Grimmjaw always remembered his mother dancing around in a happy drunken stupor, or crying and talking about what a terrible person she was. Despite this the woman made sure that her children went to church. Tonight the pre school section of the church was having a lock in and there were going to be some guest speakers there with free cake and games. Since it was only for preschoolers Grimmjaw wasn't allowed to go with his sister. He simply had to drop her off at the church and come home. So that's what he did.

The next day when his sister came home she wasn't the same….she was scared, and tired but she wouldn't go to sleep. And even when she did sleep, Nel would scream and whimper during the whole night. Grimmjaw rushed to his little sister.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Brother….One of the men did something to me…and it hurt a lot!" Nel cried to her brother.

"What did he do?" Grimmjaw growled as he thought of different ways to hurt that person.

"He…he stuck something inside of me……" Nel cried as she pointed to her private area. Grimmjaw gasped….he knew what that meant…..his little sister had been raped…

"Where is he I'll KILL HIM!" The tealed haired boy growled as he began to pick up a knife.

"He's gone…..He left with the other speakers…" Nel said as she clung tighter to her older brother. Grimmjaw just held his little sister . He knew there was nothing he could do except hold his little sister as she cried. The next week Grimmjaw stayed near Nel at all times, but then one day he came home and went into the bathroom and his little sister had a razor in her hands and the blood was splayed all over the white tile floor. Grimmjaw ran over to his little sister and began to try to wrap the wound to stop the blood.

"Please….let me die….big brother.." Nel said as she struggled to get free.

"Why! What possible reason would you want to die!?" Grimmjaw said in near hysterics as he continued to try to stop the blood.

"Every time I sleep it happens again. Whenever someone says my name like he did it all comes back to me. I'm always scared….and I want it to stop Big Brother!" Nel said as she cried .

"Alright." Grimmjaw sadly said as knew that his sister had already lost to much blood. He was too late to save her.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to die alone." Nel said as he clung tighter to her older brother.

"Yeah….just tell me who did this, what's his name?" Grimmjaw asked as he wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Mr. Preacher…Aizen Sosuke…" Nel slurred as she began to drift away. Grimmjaw stayed and held his sister for a very long time until their mother came home. In fact the paramedics literally had to pry Grimmjaw from his sister. It wasn't long after that that Grimmjaw's mother killed herself by hanging. The tealed haired boy was then passed from foster home to foster home. It was rather amusing how he got in the hit man business. The now seventeen year old Grimmjaw was walking down the street and someone tried to mug him. The tealed haired teenager had just beat the mugger up a little too bad and killed him. Of course it was then that the guy's enemies had witnessed it all and gave Grimmjaw ten dollars for killing the bastard. It wasn't so long after that that Grimmjaw met Uliquiorra and the two teamed up.

Though one thing was for certain. With Grimmjaw now killing and knowing that he could get out of it. He now lived everyday hunting for the bastard that brought his little sister to her ruin. He would find him….Aizen Sosuke and may god have mercy on Aizen when Grimmjaw does.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. A little bit of guilt washed over him. It had been years since he became a hit man, but he hadn't gotten any closer to finding Aizen. The hit man went out of the bathroom and saw Ichigo talking to Uliquiorra.

"Yes, unfortunately we'll have to stay here today in case you accidentally made a mistake and the cops are following us." Uliquiorra told the orange haired teen.

"Wait! What do you mean we'll have to stay in all day! What about food, Damn it! You can't cook worth shit!" Grimmjaw yelled as he heard what the conversation was about.

"I can cook perfectly well, at least I can cook pop tarts….unlike you." Uliquiorra stated at Grimmjaw.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It's the damn toaster, besides I don't want to eat pop tarts all day!" Grimmjaw complained.

"I can cook." Ichigo said.

"What?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Well…not like a five course meal….but I know how to make things like pancakes, bacon, spaghetti, steak,…um…and stuff like that…" Ichigo explained as he thought back to when he used to help his mom cook. The two just looked at him for a second without saying anything…then…

"Then what the hell are you doing in here?" Grimmjaw asked as he pushed Ichigo into the kitchen area.

"What?!" Ichigo complained as he was pushed.

"Yes. That does make the most sense. The kitchen doesn't have any poison and I have already checked over your old clothes for poison, the kitchen does however have knives. So, Grimmjaw you're going to watch him again." Uliquiorra stated.

"What again!" Grimmjaw yelled as he remembered how he woke up this morning.

"Is something wrong?" the stoic one asked.

"No…nothing.." Grimmjaw growled as he sat at the counter and began to watch the kid.

"So, what do you want me to make?" Ichigo asked.

"Pancakes!" Grimmjaw yelled. Ichigo nodded and began to search the cabinets. It had been forever since Grimmjaw had had a decent meal….not including Uliquiorra's pop tarts. Ichigo was true to his word and made the pancakes perfectly. Ichigo was silently thanking his mother for teaching him how to cook. Grimmjaw watched as the kid ran around the kitchen and produced perfect pancakes. Grimmjaw's mouth watered at the sight….and at the person doing the cooking. Though Ichigo was by far to dense to ever notice the glances Grimmjaw was sending him, or the underlined meaning under those glances.

Though, Hichigo wasn't, Ichigo's other personality stood at the side of the hallway and silently watched the hit man. The other personality smirked at the hit man. Yup, this is exactly what Ichigo needs. Hichigo could tell just by the looks that Grimmjaw would take good care of his "King". It was a good thing Ichigo didn't remember anything that happened earlier that morning. Because then Ichigo wouldn't be able to look Grimmjaw in the eye.

The three sat down to eat. Grimmjaw took the first bite.

"Damn kid, these are good." Grimmjaw said as he took another bite.

"I agree, you're useful in the kitchen, we should keep you around." Uliquiorra stated. Yes, he had noticed how Grimmjaw wasn't his usual asshole self when the kid was around….and Uliquiorra was going to make it his mission to make Grimmjaw experience a real emotional connection. After all….that's what friends did right?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo gave a swift nod. He really didn't know how to act with someone complimenting him. The three continued to eat and Ichigo did the dishes when they were done. Then it came time for the soap opera's. Ichigo had been doing chores around the apartment just out of pure boredom and he heard sniffling from the other room. The orange haired teen was curious so he went into the living room and there he saw the strangest thing. Uliquiorra was sitting in front of the tv with a tissue in his hand and tears flowing freely down his eyes. For some reason Grimmjaw had mysteriously disappeared.

"Um….are you doing ok?" Ichigo asked Uliquiorra. The normally stoic man turned around and pulled the teenager in a tight hug. Ichigo instantly stiffened up at the contact, getting ready to take a punch.

"Oh! Ichigo it's horrible!!! Clair is in love with Jake, but Jake loves the widow Marlene! And now the two are fighting over him…And…and….It's just so fucking sad!!!" Uliquiorra cried as he hugged Ichigo tighter.

"Um….don't worry…..I'm sure they'll work it out?'" Ichigo said as he attempted to comfort the normally stoic man after the teen realized that he wouldn't be hit. It was then that Grimmjaw came into the room and noticed how Uliquiorra was holding onto Ichigo….and for some strange reason Grimmjaw suddenly felt very possessive of the teen. How dare Uliquiorra hug Ichigo! The hit man growled as he ripped the two apart and dragged Ichigo away from the living room. Leaving Uliquiorra to cry alone to his soap operas.

"What was with him?" Ichigo asked.

"He like his soap operas! And unless you liked getting cried all over for three hours I suggest you leave him alone." Grimmjaw warned. The orange haired teen nodded as he went back to doing some chores in the apartment. Grimmjaw followed and watched Ichigo's every move. Grimmjaw didn't want such a good worker to run away, now would he?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was twelve o'clock and Uliquiorra had finally calmed down from the soap opera. Meaning that he was back to his usually stoic personality. And although meddling with Grimmjaw's emotions was fun, he had already sent the two to bed again and now there was nothing for the stoic man to do. Then Uliquiorra got an idea, he would do what he normally did when he was bored. The hacker grabbed some money out of his wallet and walked out the door and onto the streets.

It didn't take the stoic man very long until he came along a sidewalk that was next to a dingy hotel. About five kids sat were leaning on the wall waiting for someone to buy them for the night. One of the kid's was a girl with dark hair and an innocent smile. The other girl had orange hair like Ichigo's that went down to the middle of her back, plus she had giant breasts. The other one was a boy that was overly skinny and had black hair that hid his eyes and glasses. Though Uliquiorra wasn't interested with any of them. He began to search further down the alley. And that's when he saw the boy.

Hanataro was about nineteen, but he was so small and pale people commonly mistook him for fourteen or fifteen. He had short black hair and a very feminine build. The other prostitutes normally beat up on him so that's why he stayed as far away as he could. But really it wasn't safe anywhere for the submissive teen. That's when the small teenager began to notice the silhouette of one of his regular customer……well in all reality, is only customer.

"Hanataro" Uliquiorra said as he held out his hand. Hanataro nodded and took the stoic man's hand, the two then went to the hotel across the street. Hanataro didn't really mind Uliquiorra. The stoic man was never really that rough, and he never made Hanataro do something other than sex or a blowjob. And for that Hanataro was thankful. Because the small teen had heard stories from other prostitutes about how some clients would make them dress up, or do something really humiliating….So the pale teen was happy that Uliquiorra never did anything like that.

"So what do you want today?" Hanataro nervously asked as they entered the hotel room.

"Sex." Uliquiorra stated. The teenager nodded as Uliquiorra pulled his pants down revealing his throbbing erection. Uliquiorra didn't know why but just seeing the submissive teen was enough to give the stoic man an erection. Uliquiorra brought out the lube from his pocket. Hanataro was always thankfully for Uliquiorra loosening him up before they had sex. Uliquiorra began to lube his hand up and stick two fingers inside Hanataro. The teenager tensed a bit but instantly gasped in pleasure as Uliquiorra slammed his fingers up into Hanataro's prostate. The teenager gasped as two finger become three, then four, but with Uliquiorra constantly hitting his prostitute's prostate Hanataro couldn't really care.

After Hanataro was prepared, the pale teen began to lower himself onto Uliquiorra's member. Uliquiorra let the boy take his time to get adjusted, then Hanataro raised up off Uliquiorra's shaft and slammed himself back down, gasping as the member brushed against Hanataro's prostate. The stoic man then suddenly thrust upwards into the submissive one's heat. Hanataro gasped as the pleasure began to overtake him. The two formed a synchronized rhythm and Uliquiorra could feel himself coming to an end.

"Uliquiorra-san….I'm Cumming….." Hanataro panted out. Uliquiorra looked down at the cum that had squirted on his shirt. The stoic man tried to hold out a little bit longer but with Hanataro milking him that became impossible and the stoic man came with a growl. Hanataro stayed slumped over Uliquiorra for a second longer to catch his breath. When the two were done they both pulled up their pants.

"This should keep you off the streets for a couple of days." The stoic one stated as he handed Hanataro one thousand dollars. The submissive teen's eyes doubled in size at the money.

"Thank you!" Hanataro excitedly said as he gave Uliquiorra a kiss. The stoic one's eyes widened at the intimate gesture.

"Oh…sorry!" Hanataro apologized when he realized what he had done.

"It's ok." Uliquiorra smirked as he got up and left the hotel room. Hanataro followed the stoic one out. The second Uliquiorra began to turn to go home he could see a couple of other prostitutes coming up and attacking Hanataro out of the corner of the stoic one's eyes. Uliquiorra didn't waste any time going over and beating the other prostitutes up. By the time the stoic one was done the prostitutes were passed out from the attacks.

"Are you alright?" Uliquiorra asked as he helped up Hanataro, who now was beaten and bloody.

"I guess so." The submissive prostitute answered.

"Where are we going?" Hanataro asked as he held onto the stoic man to stand up straight.

"I'm taking you to my house….unless you want to stay here." Uliquiorra answered. The submissive prostitute violently shock his head and let the hacker lead him to where he would be staying for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yup, here it is! Thank Stoic-Genius for suggesting Hanataro and winning. Well I tried to add more smut so I hope you liked it...so please review..They make me happy...and feel less insane.LOL!


	5. bullets and scars

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Well, everything's been pretty normal, everyone's freaking about over christmas..but other than that I'm good. I have to wait an extra week to take my drivers test since I pulled that insanity stunt, and I'm looking for colleges to transfer too. And I have a visit with the psychologist on thursday. Now onto the story

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been three days since Ichigo was brought to the upscale apartments to become a runner for the hit man known as Grimmjaw. In those three days everything had run pretty smoothly for Ichigo. Of course he had to be constantly watched to by someone….usually Grimmjaw to make sure that he wasn't trying to escape or kill himself. In that time Ichigo had taken advantages of all the luxuries that he didn't normally get. Showers, fresh food, and a bed…..in all honesty Ichigo was in heaven. The people weren't so bad either. Yes, Grimmjaw could be a little rough and Uliquiorra was extremely hard to read when he wasn't crying to soap operas. Though they were good people in Ichigo's opinion.

The strange thing was that Ichigo had stopped having nightmares since he had been forced to sleep with Grimmjaw every night. Instead Ichigo constantly had dreams of some shadow holding him…..and the shadow looked so familiar and sounded like Ichigo had heard that person before. The suicidal teen had gotten used to waking up alone in the bed. Grimmjaw was most likely in the bathroom in that time. Ichigo didn't know what the hit man did while he was in the bathroom…..but it sure did take a while….

The teenager had also gotten used to someone following his every move. Though he was pretty much already used to that thanks to Hichigo. Speaking of Hichigo, the alternate personality had been watching Ichigo and Grimmjaw but making sure not to say a word…..Hichigo was noticing how Ichigo seemed to calm down in the presence of the hit man. Yup…his King was growing up. Other than that Ichigo pretty much did the cooking and the chores out of boredom more than anything. Though today Ichigo had been allowed to go out. Grimmjaw had said that it was time to finally make their move.

"You know how to use one of these right?" Grimmjaw said as he handed Ichigo one of his old handguns.

"Yeah….but I won't have to shoot anybody will I? I'm just going to get the other half of the payment, right?" Ichigo said as he felt along the side of the silver weapon.

"Well….yes but it's better to be safe than sorry. You better not try to run away." Grimmjaw said as he finished putting his gun in the Hollister.

"Alright." Ichigo said as he followed Grimmjaw's lead. In all honesty Ichigo didn't want to leave this new life. Besides where would he run to anyways?

The car ride seemed to take hours until the three finally reached their spot. In front of them sat a large old abandoned building.

"So what's the plan, emo boy?" Grimmjaw asked Uliquiorra.

"Inside this building is Mayuri. If you remember he's the leader of one of the main gangs in this town. The mission is a simple "seek and destroy" type. Also take out anyone who gets in your way. Ichigo while Grimmjaw and I go inside you'll go three streets down and get the payment. It will be the same man who you got the payment from before. Afterward you can stay near the car until we're done or you can come in and help. Hopefully by then we'll be done anyway." The stoic one explained.

"Sounds good to me." Grimmjaw said as an insane smile covered his face.

"Yeah, I got it." Ichigo said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. The other two stepped out as well and began to walk to the old abandoned building.

"Um…be careful guys…." Ichigo yelled to them.

"Please…Ichi your concern is great, but nobody can compare to me…..Oh I get it! Over these few days you've began to fall madly in love with me…and you don't want to see me go." Grimmjaw said with a smirk.

"Oh, fuck off! I just though it would be a nice thing to say. Bastard….And don't put your perverted hopes and fantasies on me!" The teenager yelled as he ran to get the money.

"You know you tease him too much." Uliquiorra stated.

"Please…..as if!" Grimmjaw said as the two finally reached the back of the gates in the abandoned building. The hit man instantly shot two punks who were guarding the door in the head. Let the games begin………..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo ran on the streets hurrying to get the money. It was the same set up as the last time. Go get the money, then go back to Grimmjaw….nothing special. Ichigo did as he was told and went and met the man on the same bench. No words were exchanged. The man just handed Ichigo an envelope, Ichigo nodded and began to run back to the car.

Hanataro was walking off some of the new injuries he had just received. As it turned out some of the other prostitutes didn't especially like being beat up by Uliquiorra, so they had all gotten revenge on the innocent teen. Hanataro limped down the sidewalk…..the other prostitutes had really done a number on him this time. The innocent prostitute turned the corner and was pushed down by some orange haired teen.

"Oh shit! Sorry….Hey are you ok?" Ichigo said as he helped the prostitute up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hanataro said as he instinctively covered his face.

"It's ok….damn I want to hurry up and get back to Grimmjaw and Uliquiorra." Ichigo said as he thought out loud. Hanataro's ears instantly perked up at that name.

"Wait….you know Uliquiorra?" Hanataro asked.

"yeah." Ichigo said.

"Can I go with you to see him?" Hanataro asked. Ichigo thought for a minute not really knowing what to say. He could say yes….but then Hanataro could be one of Uliquiorra's enemies…..

"No……but if you wanted to follow I couldn't really stop you." Ichigo said as he turned and ran back to the meeting place. Hanataro began to painfully run after the orange haired teen. Ichigo got back to the car and was a little bit disappointed that the other two weren't back yet. The gun shots could be heard from the abandoned building…well actually lots of gunshots could be heard. Ichigo began to worry a bit about Grimmjaw and Uliquiorra…..were they safe? Ichigo scoffed at his own thoughts. Of course they were alright! This was Grimmjaw he was talking about! He would be fine.

Ichigo waited about five more minutes by the car. He was really starting to get worried now.

"Those idiots better come out soon." Ichigo thought to himself.

"If you're that worried king, Why don't you go after them?" Hichigo asked as he suddenly materialized besides Ichigo.

"I don't know….I don't want to get in their way, or hurt someone. Besides their probably fine…" Ichigo answered.

"Well, I want to see what's going on! Let me take over your body." Hichigo said as he began to try to pull his consciousness to the for front of the mind.

"Alright….why not? But just make sure their safe and then we're out of there." Ichigo said he allowed himself to be pulled into the back of his mind. Ichigo's eyes suddenly changed into a vibrant gold. Hichigo grabbed the gun that was hidden under his king's shirt and began to walk into the abandoned building.

After the other personality walked past the door all he could see was blood. The red liquid was splattered on the windows and pooled on the floor. Hichigo began to specifically search for that teal hair in the sea of crimson. Then Ichigo's other personality hear some gun shots at the other end of the abandoned warehouse, Hichigo followed the sound as saw Grimmjaw in a shoot out with five other men. It seemed like the gang leader Mayuri was only using his men as distractions. Grimmjaw looked up and saw Ichigo.

"Think fast, kid!" Grimmjaw yelled as he shot someone who was behind the orange haired teen.

"Right back at you!" Hichigo smirked as he shot someone to the side of Grimmjaw. Ichigo was back in the inner world. That's how it was when Hichigo took over his body. Ichigo could choose to see out of his eyes and not take control or he could sleep and wake up with his consciousness back . Ichigo saw Grimmjaw move toward Hichigo, and the two were smirking at each other while they shot at Mayuri's men. Then Ichigo didn't know if Hichigo and Grimmjaw were just not paying attention but he saw someone painted from head to toe in black body paint as camouflage. Ichigo saw as this man began to approach Hichigo and Grimjaw from behind.

Without thinking Ichigo began to fight to get his conscious back, Hichigo willingly gave it back to the teen simply due to the fact it must have been important for Ichigo to start fighting. It was one second later that Ichigo regained control of his body. The orange haired teen slammed into Grimmjaw just in enough time for the teal haired man to hear six gun shots go off from an extremely close range.

Grimmjaw looked down at Ichigo who was hugging his chest. Grimmjaw was confused until he looked up and saw the body painted man standing over them with a gun.

"Hmm….It seems I missed my original target…..However that can be easily solved." Mayuri said as he looked down at Ichigo. Grimmjaw followed his prey's gaze and noticed that Ichigo was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. Then Grimmjaw pieced it together. Ichigo had taken the shots for him! Ichigo had saved him…….Grimmjaw let out a loud growl as he quickly shot Mayuri in the head while the body painted man was calmly reloading his gun.

"Grimm……sorry……" Ichigo mumbled into the hit man's shirt.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Ichi…." Grimmjaw said as he held Ichigo closer to him.

"Uliquiorra! Mission accomplished…Let's go!" Grimmjaw frantically yelled as he picked up the bloody semi conscious boy. The stoic man nodded as he followed Grimmjaw to the car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hanataro had finally gotten to the car that he tiredly followed Ichigo to. The orange haired teen was a fast runner and Hanataro hadn't been able to keep up due to his injuries, but he was pretty sure this was where Ichigo ran off to, if the gun shots were any indication. Then he began to see a teal haired man run out of the building with the orange haired teen wrapped protectively in the hit man's embrace. Uliquiorra was running closely behind the teal haired man.

"Shit! We have to get him to a hospital!" Grimmjaw was frantically saying as he opened the door and carefully sliding the bloody suicidal teen in. Grimmjaw was covered in Ichigo's blood from carrying him.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Uliquiorra stated.

"Well where are the bandages!?" Grimmjaw asked in near hysterics. He had become accustomed to having the orange haired teen around! Plus, the teen had risked his life to save Grimmjaw's and Grimmjaw wasn't going to have Ichigo die for that reason.

"I ran out." Uliquiorra stated.

"YOU RAN OUT!!!!" Grimmjaw incredulously yelled. Hanataro had unwillingly heard the conversation and he wanted to help, and if Uliquiorra was going to be mad at him then so be it!

"Umm….I have some bandages….." Hanataro bravely spoke up, getting the attention on him.

"Well….GIVE THEM HERE!!!!" Grimmjaw demanded. Hanataro winced from the harsh voice but quickly handed over the bandages anyway.

"Hanataro, please come with us and stay in the back and help Grimmjaw with the blood." Uliquiorra stated as he slipped in the front seat. Ichigo groaned in pain in the back seat. Ichigo could see the world slowly turning black as he passed out. Hanataro didn't have to be told twice as he jumped into the back seat of the car. Uliquiorra stomped on the gas and began to easily drive past one hundred miles per hour. Grimmjaw let Ichigo's head lay on his lap during the trip. Thanks to Uliquiorra's driving the two reached the hospital in no time. Grimmjaw frantically carried Ichigo in to the hospital.

"Someone take care of him!!!!!" Grimmjaw yelled promising pain for who ever didn't comply. The nurse in the waiting room saw the state Ichigo was in and called for a stretcher. Many other nurses ran in with the stretcher carefully taking Ichigo from Grimjaw.

"Sir…we need a name to admit him…" One of the nurses said while holding a clip board.

"His name?……" Grimmjaw knew the kid's first name but he couldn't think of the kid's last name.

"Yes. His name?" The nurse repeated. Damn Grimmjaw didn't need this….So in an attempt to stop that annoying nurse's questioning Grimmjaw said the first thing that came to his mind. "Ichigo Jaegerjaques" Grimmjaw stated. The nurse quickly wrote all of the information down and gave a signal to the other nurses.

"Please stay out here. The doctor will examine him, then he will come out and tell you what will be done." The nurse said with a small bow and went back to her station. Grimmjaw growled as he began to pace around the chairs. The people in the waiting room sent him strange looks, all of which Grimmjaw sent right back tenfold. By the time Uliquiorra had come in half of the people had moved to the other side of the room out of fear for their lives.

The stoic man and the prostitute calmly sat in the chairs and watched Grimmjaw angrily pace around muttering curse words under his breath.

"What happened?" Uliquiorra asked.

"What the hell do you think happened! They took him in and a doctor is supposed to come talk to us in a minute….BUT THAT WAS FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Grimmjaw angrily huffed as he glared at the nurse. He didn't need this! He was a hit man for god's sake! But….This time he didn't kill anyone…..This time he was saved. Grimmjaw knew if Ichigo hadn't taken the shot, that Grimmjaw would have been dead by now. The hit man didn't like owing anyone, but he couldn't help to think that it was his fault that Ichigo ended up that way. Grimmjaw felt like a failure….and he was and if Ichigo survived this he was going to make it up to the kid!

Finally after twenty minutes a man in a doctor's robe finally came to talk to the three.

"Excuse me, Are you the family of Ichigo Jaegerjaques? I'm Doctor Ukitake." The kind old doctor asked. Uliquiorra sent Grimmjaw a confused look, when Ichigo's name was mentioned.

"Yes…Now what is taking so damn long! Is he ok!?" Grimmjaw furiously asked.

"Well….The only way to keep him from further blood loss was to rush him straight into surgery. It seemed he was shot six times directly in the shoulder, though the bullets broke off into tinier pieces after they pierced the skin and some were caught in his joints, we also fear he might get lead poisoning from prolonged exposure to the bullets. He's in surgery now….but that brings up the issue of how much the surgery costs." Doctor Ukitake explained.

"Here! Now fix him!" Grimmjaw said as he shoved the envelope full of money that he took from Ichigo into the doctor's hand.

"Well…I think this should cover it……Any way we'll call you when he's out of surgery. Afterward he will have a full physical….You know…You're very lucky you stopped the blood flow or else he might not have made it…..Well Please enjoy your stay." Doctor Ukitake said as he departed. The three waited five hours in the waiting room. Grimmjaw didn't stop pacing in all that time. He couldn't believe how he could just let that happen!! Uliquiorra sat with Hanataro and read some of the old magazines while Hanataro would peer over Uliquiorra's shoulders.

Finally after five hours, Doctor Ukitake finally came back out.

"We're done…..Right now Ichigo's resting but you can see him if you like." The doctor explained.

"Hell yes I want to see him!" Grimmjaw growled. The doctor kindly nodded not even the slightest bit intimidated by Grimmjaw. It was obvious that the teal haired man was suffering. The doctor motioned for the three to follow him as he began to walk into the west wing of the hospital. The four passed what seemed like hundreds of identical door. And Grimmjaw got a little bit more pissed after each one. Finally the doctor stopped at a door that read, "309".

Grimmjaw hesitated a bit before he ran into the room. The room was just like any other hospital room. It was overly sterile with crisp clean sheets. Ichigo layed on the white bed with a hospital gown on and a heart monitor right next to him showing that he was indeed alive. The suicidal teen looked so pale, even with the light on.

"You, paid enough to have him put in a single. However…it's hospital policy that only one visitor may stay the night with a patient. So, only one of you can stay." The doctor explained.

"You stay. Hanataro and I will be back tomorrow. Thank you doctor." Uliquiorra said as he and Hanataro walked down the hallway. Doctor Ukitake gave Grimmjaw an encouraging smile before he left as well. Grimmjaw waited a moment outside the door before he rushed in, though he quietly walked over to the chair next to the bed. Grimmjaw stayed and looked down at the kid. Even though Ichigo was injured he still looked completely innocent. Then the whimpering began…..Grimmjaw smirked as he intertwined their fingers. Ichigo immediately relaxed, the beeping's on Ichigo's heart monitor increased as he tightened his hand around Grimmjaw's.

"Hey, still can't sleep without me….You better wake up….." Grimjaw thought with a smirk as he layed his head down next to Ichigo's hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw didn't sleep at all that night. He just stayed up staring at Ichigo. It was five o'clock a.m. when Ichigo's eyes began to slowly open. Ichigo tried to sit up but instantly layed back down from the pain. Grimmjaw began to notice some movement and looked up.

"Ichi…you awake?" Grimmjaw asked. The teenager looked down and couldn't hide the surprise in his face. Grimmjaw was here? Why didn't he leave?

"Yeah…..Hey, why are you here? I would have thought that you'd be long gone by now." Ichigo asked. Grimmjaw's eyes widened. How could the kid think something a ludicrous as that?! Grimmjaw got up again.

"OF FUCKING COURSE I'M HERE!!!! YOU DON'T JUST FUCKING SAVE SOMEBODY'S LIFE AND THEN LEAVE. OH AND ABOUT THAT, WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD TAKE A BULLET FOR ME!???!! I'M NOT A LITTLE BITCH I CAN TAKE A BULLET MYSELF YOU KNOW!!!!" Grimmjaw ranted as he paced angrily around the room. Ichigo struggled through the pain and numbness and sat up.

"Well sorry I just assumed it would be dangerous for you to hang around!" Ichigo yelled back.

"YOU BETTER HAD NOT PLANNED THIS BECAUSE I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES FROM THIS DAY FORWARD I'M GOING TO PROTECT YOU AND MAKE YOU HAPPY! NO MATTER HOW MAD YOU GET!" Grimmjaw continued to rant.

"I'm not a pet you know!" Ichigo answered. Then Grimmjaw stopped and slowly walked over to Ichigo. The teenager watched as Grimmjaw looked him straight in the eye, giving the teenager one of the most intense and emotional looks Ichigo had ever seen. In all truth it kind of scared Ichigo. Grimmjaw's eyes went from angry to desperate. Then hit man then did the most unexpected thing. He grabbed Ichigo from the front of the hospital robe and slammed their lips together. The teenager instantly tensed from the close contact, but soon found himself kissing back. Ichigo couldn't help it! It just felt so good!

Grimmjaw slowly licked under Ichigo's lip asking for entrance, all of which the teenager willingly gave. Grimmjaw had only had Ichigo like this in his bathroom fantasies. The hit man snaked his tongue into Ichigo's hot cavern, and slid his tongue alongside Ichigo's. The teenager moaned as electricity to spark everywhere from the kiss. It was nothing like the teen had felt before. The heart monitor next to Ichigo's bed began to speed up from the kiss. Grimmjaw and Ichigo ignored the machine. The hit man then wrapped his arm around Ichigo. The teenager instantly stopped the kiss and shuddered in pain.

"Sorry." Grimmjaw said as he slowly took his arm away. Ichigo looked at the hit man with slightly unfocused eyes while panting heavily.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. He still didn't know what to make of all that. The teenager doubted Grimmjaw would use him…..but you never know. It was all just so confusing.

"I'll get the nurse." Grimmjaw said as he stood up.

"You'll come back right!?" Ichigo blurted out without meaning to.

"I'm staying by you no matter what. Whether you like it or not. Get that through your thick skull, Ichi." Grimmjaw said as he quickly left to get a nurse. Ichigo smirked, yeah he got the message. Grimmjaw cared, he wasn't going to throw Ichigo away. Hichigo groggily watched the interaction, for the time being he would stay in Ichigo's mind. The alternate personality didn't like hospitals.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Grimmjaw came back he had a doctor with him.

"Hello Ichigo, my name is doctor Ukitake. I'm going give you a physical, Mr. Grimmjaw please step out of the room, this will only take thirty minutes to an hour." Ukitake explained as he tried to usher Grimmjaw out.

"No! I'm staying. I told Ichigo I wouldn't leave and I'm not and if you have a problem with that than you can get over it!" Grimmjaw growled.

"Do you mind for the hospital's sanity if he stays?" Doctor Ukitake asked Ichigo. Hoping Ichigo would say yes, because the doctor had a feeling that this guy could take out anyone who tried to move him.

"Not at all." Ichigo said. The teenager couldn't help but feel safe around the hit man.

"Alright then lets get this started. Please lift up your arm." The doctor asked. Ichigo did as the doctor said and for the past hour the doctor checked Ichigo's reflexes, had Ichigo walk around the room and lift his arms. Grimmjaw stayed near the door, growling loudly whenever Ichigo whimpered or showed being in any type of pain.

"So how is he?" Grimmjaw asked when all the testing was over.

"Well, it seems Ichigo still has some numbness in his arms, and he won't be able to walk without feeling any pain for a while, but thankfully it's not serious enough to put him in physical therapy. I'll give you a copy of some exercises for Ichigo to do, but I think as long as he tries to do most things with his injured arm then the numbness should fade. However if he's still numb after two weeks please call me so I an refer him to a neurosurgeon. I'll prescribe Ichigo some pills for the pain and some pills to take for the next couple of days to make sure their isn't any infection. I would also recommend some daily multivitamins to help his immune system, but that isn't a life or death order. Last are the bandages, he'll have to change them twice a day, or once every twelve hours, plus I'll prescribe some anti bacterial cream." Doctor Ukitake explained. Grimmjaw nodded at the orders, mentally making a list in his mind.

"Now for the part I've been dreading. I'm an old doctor and I saw the condition Ichigo was in, not to mention all of the old scars on his body. I'm required by the law to have a policeman come and make a report. Please meet Ms. Yourichi." Ukitake said as he stepped out of the way and allowed the overly tanned woman in the blue uniform to enter.

"Nice to meet cha. I'm captain Yoruichi. Mr. Jagerjaques please explain why you're in the hospital. I noticed you have been shot, please explain." The woman ordered. Grimmjaw stayed in the background, trying not to bring to much attention to himself. It was quiet for a long time then Ichigo spoke up.

" Are you talking to me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." The woman stated. Ichigo immediately ran through all of lies in his head and quickly settled for a fairly decent one. He didn't want to get Grimmjaw in trouble.

"Well, I was walking down the street and these thugs pushed me down. The next thing I know I'm getting shot…..and I guessed I passed out…..and the next thing I know I wake up in the hospital" Ichigo explained.

"Do you know why anyone would want to attack you? Do you have any enemies? Can you give me a description of the shooters?" The police officer asked.

"No, I can't think of any enemies I have……..and I've never been gunned down before…..and I'm sorry but it all happened so fast…I didn't even see them." Ichigo lied. Grimmjaw stood in the back ground, silently thanking the teen for not telling the truth.

"I see…well you have lots of old scars on your body….I would like to know what happened to get those?" The police officer asked.

"When, I was younger my dad and uncle used to beat me when I was bad….." Ichigo said tensing up, he didn't like talking about his past. Grimmjaw listened up, he was now very interested in this conversation.

"Ok…what were their names?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo went ridged. He didn't know that he had to give out names….

"Umm…." Ichigo stalled.

"Better come clean, King." Hichigo growled from his inner mind.

"Well….ok….my dad beat me but not that much, The one who really did all the scars was my uncle Aizen!. The man who did this to me was Aizen Sosuke!" Ichigo frantically explained as he tried to protect his father.

"_Mr. Preacher……Aizen Sosuke."_

"_The one who really did all the scars was my uncle Aizen! The man who did this to me was Aizen Sosuke!" _

That's when Grimmjaw heard it. Aizen. That bastard not only dared hurt his little sister but also his runner! How dare he! Grimmjaw let out a growl. He was going to kill Aizen for what he did to Ichigo! It didn't matter what the kid said. From the second Grimmjaw heard that name any bond he had with Ichigo just increased a hundred fold. Grimmjaw walked out of the room while the police officer continued to question Ichigo. Grimmjaw punched the wall, not even wincing at the bloody knuckles. Aizen had destroyed his sister, but he was not going to destroy Ichigo! Ichigo was Grimmjaw's! Grimmjaw would not fail with Ichigo! Grimmjaw punched the wall a couple of more times to get the rest of his rage out. HE. WAS. GOING. TO .SLAUGHTER. AIZEN. Not only had that man hurt one person in Grimmjaw's life…but two! He wasn't going to fail with Ichigo. And that was a promise.

When Grimmjaw went back into the room, Ichigo was shaking hands with the police officer. The lady left without even sparring Grimmjaw a glance.

"Well, you're free to go. Please pick up the bandages and prescriptions at the front desk, I called you're friends and they said they'd be here as soon as possible. Call me if anything unexpected happens with Ichigo." The doctor said as he left the room.

"Thanks doc." Grimmjaw said as he went into Ichigo's room.

"Hey Grimmjaw. That kiss earlier……It doesn't change anything between us, right?" Ichigo asked.

"No, Ichi…not in the least. It just means now I get to fuck you! And protect you, And help you, And... " Grimmjaw said to only to be cut off.

"Ok! I get it. You know you're insane some times…" Ichigo said as he let Grimmjaw help him up. The two limped down to the first floor, and Grimmjaw picked up the medicine. Uliquiorra and Hanataro pulled up in the car right when Ichigo got outside. Grimmjaw sat in the back with Ichigo and intertwined their fingers. Ichigo calmly did the same thing to Grimmjaw.

"How are you doing?" Hanataro asked from the front seat.

"Fine." Ichigo said as he leaned on Grimmjaw…..he was so tired.

"We'll be leaving in a week. Grimmjaw I'm taking Hanataro with us. Is Ichigo coming along?" Uliquiorra asked.

"Yup." Grimmjaw smoothly replied. He was never going to have Ichigo hurt again. That was a promise, and Grimmjaw always kept his promises. Ichigo yawned as quietly went to sleep on Grimmjaw.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Talk about a long chapter! Anyways, in the next chapter Aizen gets his! So I want isshin to get some punishment too, but have it be light...so now we have the "WHAT'S A LIGHTER PUNISHMENT FOR ISSIN" Contest. I don't want it to be really hard because I like Isshin, but just give me some ideas and the winner will get their credit on the next chapter. And Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	6. family is a semi useless bond

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Sorry for the long update!!! Lord! I've just been so busy this week! My mom's been compulsive about the christmas shopping and of course I had my doctor's visit to check my sanity...so yeah...sorry for the long update. (I'm sane by the way...he thought it was funny Lol)

Now for the winners of the competition! Everyone give a round of applause to these people and their ideas!

Tokyo majin: For suggesting Isshin get punched in the face and kicked.

SakuraxSkies: For getting Isshin arrested with Aizen.

Animateia: For making Isshin get a bloody nose, kicked in the nuts, and punched.

Stoic-Genius: For having the Masaki visit Isshin in a dream.

freakypetachick: For suggesting someone carve their name into Isshin's body.

Zetsuki: For the idea of making Karin and Yuzu leave Issin.

Thanks for all who participated and thanks for everyone's ideas!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw walked into the kitchen area in the hotel. For the time being the group was staying in a five star hotel room. Of course Grimmjaw got a single for him and Ichigo. The tealed haired hit man glanced back to the orange haired teenager that was lightly sleeping on the red satin sheets. Grimmjaw smirked at the image. Things the last three week had been hectic. Uliquiorra said he had gotten a client in Florida that wanted them to take out yet another gang leader. Grimmjaw sighed…..Taking down gang leaders seemed to be all he was doing lately. Grimmjaw hadn't come any closer to finding Aizen…..and damn emo boy wasn't even trying to help him.

Though some part of Grimmjaw knew that wasn't true. Uliquiorra had looked up Aizen's name and had found an old address, but since Aizen traveled so much he was no longer at that residence. However, Uliquiorra had found that Aizen had some charges for child molestation and a warrant for his capture in the state of Kentucky. It seemed one of the kids' Aizen molested had told his mother and she went straight to the cops. The cops then found over fifty children around the state that Aizen had raped. Uliquiorra had told Grimmjaw it was a good thing too, or else they wouldn't have had any right to arrest him. Though, Grimmjaw just wanted to kill the bastard.

Grimmjaw let out a small growl at the thought of Aizen, though for the time being Grimmjaw would bide his time. Ichigo began to toss in the sheets. The tealed haired hit man quickly grabbed the bandages and walked over to the bed. The hit man began to shake Ichigo awake. The teenager groaned a bit before he let his eyes flutter open. Grimmjaw let out a smirk, another nightmare successfully avoided. Ichigo looked up and tensed for a second when he noticed that someone was over him.

"It's me, Ichi." Grimmjaw said as he watched the teenager instantly relax from his voice.

"Morning." Ichigo said as he slowly sat up. Thankfully Ichigo had taken the doctors advice….or more accurate was forced to do everything the doctor said by Grimmjaw. The hit man had been absolutely obsessed with doing everything the doctor said. Though Ichigo liked the fact that Grimmjaw was so worried about him……not that he would ever tell Grimmjaw that.

"Morning." Grimmjaw said as pulled Ichigo to him and lightly pushed their lips together. Ichigo kissed back as he felt the familiar swirl of butterflies in his stomach that he always got from Grimmjaw. The hit man snaked his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled the teenager closer. Ichigo didn't resist an any way. The hit man then let out a smirk as he lightly ran his hands down Ichigo's sides and hooked his thumbs under the teenager's shirt. Ichigo lightly panted from the sensation . Grimmjaw then began to pull Ichigo's shirt over the teenager's head, without ever breaking the kiss.

"You know you're a tease." Ichigo said as he turned around.

"I can't help it. You bring out the kid in me." Grimmjaw purred as he sat behind Ichigo, wrapping both of his arms around the teenager while he seductively licked the outer shell of Ichigo's ear. Ichigo let out a shiver of pleasure. Grimmjaw couldn't help but let out a smirk as he felt Goosebumps raise on Ichigo's skin.

"Though, I don't think you mind." Grimmjaw whispered directly into Ichigo's ear and then went to sucking on the side of Ichigo's neck. The teenager unconsciously let out a small moan of pleasure and moved his head to the side allowing Grimmjaw better access. Grimmjaw sucked harder at that one spot that would drive Ichigo wild and after a minute or two the hit man stopped and admired the deep purple bruise that remained in plain sight. Ichigo let out a whimper as he felt Grimmjaw's mouth start to remove from his neck.

"C'mon Ichi, lift up your arms, we need to change those bandages." Grimmjaw said he smirked at Ichigo's reaction. He always knew how to get Ichigo so riled up sexually. The tenager let out a sigh from yet again being left high and dry and held out his arm. The teenager had long gotten used to how Grimmjaw defined "waking up", but the hit man hadn't done anything but some kissing and caressing since Ichigo had left the hospital. The reason being that Grimmjaw didn't want to injure Ichigo any further. The hit man carefully unwrapped Ichigo's bandages and was satisfied to see that there was only a a rather large scab where the stitches had been. Ichigo seemed pretty healed up, in fact Grimmjaw highly doubted that Ichigo even needed the bandages anymore. Then Grimmjaw smirked as he suddenly got and evil idea. The hit man leaned closer to Ichigo's shoulder and began to lick straight up the wound, savoring the metallic taste of the clotted blood.

Ichigo tightly gripped the sheets and let out a deep moan at the unexpected sensation. The hit man then ran his tongue down the opposite direction of the wound. Ichigo couldn't help his body hardening to the stimulation that the tealed haired man was providing. Grimmjaw noticed this and once agin ran his hands slowly down Ichigo's stomach, providing feather light touches everywhere he went. Ichigo begn to pant wildly at the encouraging movements. The hit man then slowly dipped his hands below the waistband of Ichigo's pants, unbuttoning the garment with his thumbs.

"Grimm…." Ichigo moaned as he questionly looked up at the hit man.

"Don't worry…..I'm just going to try something new…….unless you don't want me to?" Grimmjaw said as he held eye contact with the younger. He wouldn't do anything unless Ichigo was ready. The kid was scarred enough as it is.

"No…..keep going….." Ichigo said as the butterflies increased in his stomach. Grimmjaw let out an understanding look as he let his hands slowly move further, those were the three words he had wanted to hear! The hit man then moved so that he was positioned inbetween Ichigo's legs. The teenager cast a worried glance to Grimmjaw as his heart sped up.

"This won't hurt……In fact it will feel really good." Grimmjaw assured Ichigo. The teenager was hesitant for a minute before he nodded. Grimmjaw let out a perverted smirk. God, he had wanted to do this to the teenager for such a long time. He wondered how the teen would taste? Grimmjaw began to lightly pull Ichigo's pants down until the garment pooled on the floor.

Grimmjaw licked his lips at the sight of Ichigo's fully erect dripping member. The hit man didn't waste any time. Grimmjaw began to run the tip of his tongue up Ichigo's shaft. The teenager let out a loud gasp of unexpected pleasure. Ichigo had never felt anything so amazing in his life, the teenager opened his legs farther apart to give Grimmjaw more room. The hit man let out a childish smirk at Ichigo's response. Grimmjaw then began to tease Ichigo's tip by taking it in his mouth one inch at a time while holding down Ichigo's hips and never breaking eye contact. Hmm….Ichigo tasted better than what Grimmjaw was expecting….

"Grimm…jaw…." Ichigo panted as he unconsciously began to thrust upwards. The hit man couldn't play around anymore as he began to furiously deep throat Ichigo's sex, bobbing his head up and down as he began to form a tight suction with his mouth and coat Ichigo's member with saliva. Ichigo thought that he may faint with that much pleasure.

"Grimmjaw!" Ichigo screamed as he came into the hit man's mouth. White sparks flew across Ichigo's vision as he came. The tealed haired man began to lick up the cum as Ichigo's member deflated. The teenager's heart beat wildly as he came down from the sex high. And the first thing he saw when he came back to his senses from his first blowjob was Grimmjaw smirking down at him.

"Have fun?" The hit man asked. All Ichigo could do was dumbly nod as he stared into those bright blue eyes. The teenager's body began to harden once again from just looking at Grimmjaw.

"That's good….You know…..we could do more….." Grimmjaw said as he passionately kissed Ichigo yet again, having the teenager taste himself.

"We…can?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup…..It's called sex…..wanna try?" Grimmjaw said with a voice that was pure lust. Grimmjaw couldn't help it! He got hard just from looking at the teen…..but when Ichigo said Grimmjaw's name like that the hit man nearly came on the spot.

"Will it feel good?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah….it won't at first…but after you get past the fist minute or two of pain if feels better than what I just did to you." Grimmjaw explained. The hit man was used to having to explain and assure Ichigo that there wouldn't be any pain. At first the kid hardly ever let Grimmjaw touch him, not because Ichigo feared Grimmjaw but because he was conditioned that any touch was meant for pain. So Grimmjaw just got in the habit of telling Ichigo what would and wouldn't hurt.

"Alright….." Ichigo reluctantly said. He wasn't so sure about this but Grimmjaw hadn't lied to him about anything yet. Ichigo would never admit in a million year but he trusted the hit man. Grimmjaw let out a fiendish smile as he reached into his bag that was at the side of the bed and grabbed some lube. The Hit man took off his shirt and threw it to the side of the bed. Then Grimmjaw went down and madly kissed his young lover, Ichigo immediately responded .

"Spread your legs." Grimmjaw lustfully whispered in Ichigo's ear. The younger instantly obeyed. Grimmjaw began to pour a liberal amount of lube on his fingers while Ichigo watched with intrest. Grimmjaw then slid back down between Ichigo's legs.

"This might feel strange, but try to relax." The hit man commanded. Ichigo nodded and Grimmjaw stuck the first finger into the teen. Ichigo instantly tensed up but still tried his best to relax, after all Grimmjaw had warned him.The hit man began to prepare Ichigo without ever breaking eye contact with the younger. When Grimmjaw thought that Ichigo could take two fingers, the hit man added another didgit and began to scissor the two inside the teen. Ichigo grimaced in pain until he felt Grimmjaw's fingers brush over a certain spot. The teen let out a loud gasp of pleasure. The hit man smirked as he experimentally ran his fingers over that same spot again. Ichigo answered with the same response.

After Grimmjaw had found Ichigo's prostate the prepatation didn't take any time at all and by the time he was done Ichigo was desperately trying to further impale himself with Grimmjaw's fingers.

"Ready?" The hit man asked.

"God, yes…." Ichigo panted out. Grimmjaw smirked at how delicious his uke was. The hit man easily squeezed out of his pants, then lubed up his member and impaled Ichigo with one smooth motion. Ichigo was so fucking tight! The teenager instantly tensed up with the pain of being filled. Grimmjaw panted as he felt Ichigo tighten around him, trying as hard as he could to resist the urge to slam into the teen. Grimmjaw began to kiss his partner to take Ichigo's mind off of the pain. The teenage instantly kissed back despite still being intimately connected.

Ichigo stayed very still to adjust to the pain, but the teenager began to notice that soon he began to adjust to Grimmjaw. Ichigo then tried to move so that he could get Grimmjaw to brush up against that spot again. The hit man seemed to notice this and slammed into Ichigo making sure to hit the teenager's prostate directly. The teenager let out a scream of pleasure. The hit man smirked as he came to the realization the Ichigo was a screamer. Wanting to hear that pleasure filled voice again, Grimmjaw slammed into the teen again.

Ichigo screamed at the pleasure…..god he had never felt anything like it in his life. The two formed a sweaty synchronized rythem as their love making continued. Grimmjaw kept going at a fast pace hitting Ichigo's prostate directly each time.

"GRIMMJAW!!"" Ichigo screamed as he came onto Grimmjaw's toned stomach. The hit man panted as he kept pounding into Ichigo, trying to prolong the pleasure as long as possible, but with Ichigo's inner walls constricting around the hit man Grimmjaw didn't last long.

"Ichi…" Grimmjaw growled as he arched his back and came inside the younger. Ichigo watched as the white stars began to flood his vision. Grimmjaw caught himself from collapsing ontop of the younger and used this opportunity to stare at his uke. Ichigo was laying out on the bed. His skin was flushed from head to toe from losing his virginity, and even though Ichigo was covered in scars Grimmjaw though it added to Ichigo's tough but innocent look. As always Grimmjaw recovered first and began to change Ichigo's bandages while the teen was still coming down from his sex high.

"Grimmjaw?' Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?" The hit man answered.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Ichigo cutely asked as he let out a yawn.

"Yeah, sure…Ichi…." Grimmjaw said as he let out a yawn as well while he pulled the smaller teen to him and drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next time the two were woken up was by a rather forceful and loud knocking at the hotel door.

"Damn, fucking door…..I swear to god it better not be house keeping or I'm going to put a bullet through their fucking head." Grimmjaw muttered as he walked to the door naked, he was obviously pissed that someone DARED to interrupt his after sex nap with his uke. Grimmjaw furiously slammed the door open and stood there with his arms crossed.

Uliquiorra stood at Grimmjaw's hotel door with Hanataro, he had to knock on it to tell the hit man they would be leaving soon…..and what does the hacker get….a naked Grimmjaw glaring at him with the fires of hell.

"Eeep!" Hanataro squeaked as he noticed that Grimmjaw was not only pissed off but butt naked as well. The young prostitute ran to hide behind Uliquiorra.

"What the hell do you want?!" Grimmjaw growled while glaring at the stoic man.

"Well…..you to have some pants on would be nice. However, that's not the reason I came. We'll be leaving in two hours so I thought I should inform you." Uliquiorra stated as he turned heel and calmly walked away from the hit man. Hanataro let out another squeak as he began to trail behind the hacker.

Grimmjaw sighed as he walked back to the bed. Ichigo was laying down with his eyes open.

"Who was it?" Ichigo asked asked as he tried to sit up. The teenager let out a loud gasp as he fell into the hit man's arms.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as began to try to move more slowly. The teenager hadn't had any pain walking in the last couple of days.

"Shit….sorry that's what happens after you first have sex…..I forgot…." Grimmjaw sheepishly explained.

"Gee thanks." The teenager said as he looked down at all the cum that had stained the sheets….and all the cum the was on him. Grimmjaw looked at the expression on Ichigo's face and immediately knew what the kid was thinking. After all the after sex mess could be pretty gross…especially if its your first time experiencing it.

"Let's take a shower, we have to leave in two hours anyway…" Grimmjaw said as he picked Ichigo up bridal style and carried him into the overly large bathroom. The teenager's face instantly went red with embarrasement of being carried in such a way. Though Ichigo didn't say anything about it, because he knew Grimmjaw would pull that "You're too injured to walk" crap just like he did when Ichigo got out of the hospital.

The hit man put Ichigo down when they got into the shower and turned on the warm water. Ichigo stood despite the pain. Ichigo wouldn't tolerate Grimmjaw holding him like that all day, which he knew the hitman would do if he could. Grimmjaw looked back and couldn't help that his eyes began to rake over Ichigo's naked body. Damn, the teen was so Fuckable. With that spikey orange hair, and the toned muscles, and that constant "I'm broken, fix me" look in his eyes…and Grimmjaw just couldn't help getting hard just at the sight.

Ironically Ichigo stared at Grimmjaw, and couldn't help thinking nearly identical thoughts. The hit man was powerful, and had that teal hair with those unnaturally matching eyes, not to mention those chiselled muscels that would make anyone…..man or woman lick their lips at the sight. Which is what Ichigo unconsciously did as his arousal began to grow. The hit man seemed to notice this an let out a fiendish smirk.

"You got a problem you need help with, Ichi?" Grimmjaw asked.

"So do you!" Ichigo accused as his face went red from what the hit man was implying.

"Well, then we should do something about it." Grimmjaw drawled as he advanced on the younger. Giving Ichigo a kiss. The teen immediately opened up for Grimmjaw's tongue with out any resistance. Grimjaw smirked as he swirled his tongue inside the younger's mouth, while he nibbled on Ichigo's lip. The teenager moaned as the hit man did this.

Grimmjaw then broke the kiss and began to run his tongue over all of Ichigo's scars on his chest. The teenager let out a gasp of pleasure as the hit man did this. Why did Grimmjaw's tongue have to be so skilled? Then the hit man ran his tongue over Ichigo's bud and watched as it instantly became erect……like many other things on Ichigo's body. The hit man did the other bud with the exact same treatment. Ichigo moaned loudly at the ministrations as his body became flushed.

"Ready Ichi?" Grimmjaw smirked. The teen furiously nodded. Grimmjaw didn't have to be told twice as he propped the teen up against the bathroom tiles and entered him with one swift motion. Ichigo instantly tensed from being filled, but Grimmjaw knew that the teen was still loose enough from their sex before. The hit man didn't waste anytime as he reared back and slammed back into Ichigo again this time making sure to hit the teen's prostate directly. The orange haired teenager arched his back and let out a scream of pleasure. The hit man continued plundging into Ichigo's tight heat while the two formed a rythem of pleasure.

"GRIMM!" Ichigo screamed as he came over the hit man. Grimmjaw continued thrusting into the younger. However he soon came as well with Ichigo tightening around him.

"Ichi." The hit man growled as he came inside his lover. The two slid down the bathroom wall in their after sex high. Grimmjaw recovered first and watched as the evidence of the lovemaking was being washed down the drain. After a minute Ichigo came out of his sex high and began to wash up with Grimmjaw.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the two were done with the sex and the shower nearly two hours had passed. Ichigo's pain from earlier had faded after walking around a bit. The teenager put on some baggy black jeans and a dark blue shirt that he had borrowed from Grimmjaw earlier. The teenager looked over and grimaced when he saw the state the bed sheets were in.

"Hey, Grimm….what about the sheets?" Ichigo asked.

"Leave them for house cleaning." The hit man stated as he put on his favorite white baggy pants with the light blue chains and a long blue t shirt. Ichigo nodded as he went to answer the knock at the door. Uliquiorra stood in the door way.

"Don't worry he has his clothes on." The stoic one stated and as soon as he did Hanataro came out from hiding behind him.

"Ready to go?" Uliquiorra asked.

"Yup." Grimmjaw answered as he slung his bad over his shoulders. The four walked to the new car. The last car had to be blow up do to the fact it had Ichigo's blood in it and Uliquiorra didn't want the police to have any of Ichigo's dna. Grimmjaw and Uliquiorra sat in the front seat , while Ichigo and Hanataro sat in the back.

"Yo, emo boy…I'm starved." Grimmjaw began complaining.

"We'll get something to eat on the way." Uliquiorra stated. Grimmjaw let out a growl and put on the rock music. The stoic one rolled his eyes…..Grimmjaw could be so childish.

In the back Ichigo listened to Hanataro ramble on about how great everything was. It was something that the teen had gotten used to. Hanataro loved to rambled on about little thingd.

"And wow! I had never been in a hotel so nice in my life! Did you see how big the bathrooms were!" Hantaro rambled. Ichigo immediately turned red at the mention of the bathroom. Grimmjaw turned and gave his uke and extremely preverted look. Ichigo sent a light glare at Grimmjaw.

The hit man looked to the side of the road and saw a small diner.

"Oh , food!" Grimmjaw said as he grabbed the steering wheel and forced Uliquiorra to pull into the small diner. The stoic man pushed down on the brake and turned to Grimmjaw.

"NEVER grab the wheel when the car is in motion. You could have killed us all." Uliquiorra unemotionally stated .

"Oh please…If you would have taken me seriously when I said I was hungry, then I wouldn't have to take matters into my own hands." Grimmjaw scoffed. Uliquiorra gave the hit man an un-amused look and stepped out of the car.

"Don't do it again." The hacker warned. Grimmjaw just stuck his tongue out at the stoic man as he stepped out of the car. The two in the back shrugged as they stepped out of the car. The four walked into the diner.

"Oh, hello. How many?" The waitress asked.

"Four." Uliquiorra stated. The waitress also had the same emotionless personality as Uliquiorra. She had jet black long hair and pale skin. The lady nodded as motioned for them to follow her. The four followed the waitress to a booth.

"Here are your menu's. My name's Nemu and I'll be your waitress this evening. I'll come back in a minute to take your orders" The waitress said as she handed the menus to the four and left.

"Well, Ichi I'm going to the bathroom." Grimmjaw said as he got up and went to use the facilities.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo leaned back in the booth, in all truth he was a little hungry as well. Him and Grimmjaw didn't eat this morning choosing to do other "activities".

"Ichi-Nee!!!" Two girls voices yelled in unison. The teenager automatically tensed…..only two people in the world ever called him that……Ichigo looked up in time just to be tackled by two little girls of about five years old in age. His little sisters. Yuzu wore a pink sun dress and Karin was dressed head to toe in black.

"We missed you so much! We haven't seen you in soo long! Where have you been?! Have you had fun at school?!" Yuzu asked while hugging the air out of her older brother.

"Ichi-Nee" Karin said as she gripped onto her older brother's shirt and started to cry. "I sent you a letter but you never sent me one back…..Did you not get it?" The five year old girl who was dressed in black asked as he continued to cry. Ichigo looked down and wrapped his arms around his little sisters. Karin instantly tensed up and Yuzu leaned into the hug. Ichigo looked down at Karin and couldn't help but notice a large gash in he stomach.

"I missed you both." Ichigo said as he hugged his sisters back.

"I'm, going to tell dad you're here he'll be so glad to see you!" Yuzu said as she jumped off Ichigo's lap and skipped to the other side of the restraunt. Karin stayed and continued to sob into Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo took a deep breath….god he hoped he was wrong about this.

"Karin….how did you get that cut in you stomach?" Ichigo softly asked his little sister. Karin instantly tensed.

"I'm not supposed to tell……but I'll tell you, Ichi-Nee. I was playing tag with my friends and came inside the house with muddy shoes……and uncle Aizen didn't like it….." Karin was unable to finish so she just sobbed harder into Ichigo's shirt. "Please don't make me go back…." Karin sobbed while she gave Ichigo the most heart breaking look Ichigo had ever seen.

"She was punished." Hichigo simply spoke as he manifested into the chair next to the table Ichigo was sitting at.

"Do you want me to take over?" The split personality asked with an insane smile. Ichigo eyes hardened in determination.

"No. I can do this on my own." The teenager mentally answered his alternate personality. He didn't care what anyone did to him……but his sisters were another story.

"Fine, but I'll be here if you need me." The alternative personality stated. He was going to love to see how his king did on his own.

"Ichigo…..It's such a waste of time to see you again….Karin step away from that murderer right now." Aizen commanded. Karin stayed with a death grip on Ichigo while slightly trembling. The teenager looked up and grabbed the glass suger despenser on the table. Without wasting anytime Ichigo jumped up and slammed the glass object right between Aizen's eyes. The glass shattered upon impact with Aizen's face. The preacher eyes widened in shock and from the blood that painted his vision red. The Uncle was in complete shock, whatever happened to that small trembling boy Ichigo used to be?

Karin watched with a strange mixture of fear and relief on her face. Uliquiorra and Hanataro watched the exchange that happened earlier. The two sat in the booth letting Ichigo fight. Hanataro was already getting the bandages from his carrier bag. Uliquiorra had said that they needed a medic on the team, so Hanataro had spent his time constantly studying first aid and other usefull techniques. Uliquiorra calmly sat while he pulled out all of their fake FBI badges and fake ID's.

"It wasn't enough was it! You couldn't fucking help yourself! You had to fuck up my sisters as well?" Ichigo yelled as he threw a punch at Aizen. The preacher stepped back barely missing getting hit in the face.

"Please…..Ichigo…..They're all worthless trash…….just like you. Remember all the fun we used to have……" Aizen said as he let out a sadistic smile. Ichigo felt a sudden fear come over him, and God…...why couldn't he move!? The preacher cocked back his fist as slammed in forward. Ichigo tensed as all the memories came flooding back to him. The teenager looked up when he didn't feel any pain. Did Hichigo take over?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw had been just finishing up in the bathroom when he heard a struggle out side the door. The hit man let out a sadistic smile. It sure was rude to start a fight without him. Grimmjaw exited the bathroom and what does he see but his uke about ready to get hit by some man with cunning eyes and chocolate brown hair. The hit man ran toward Ichigo with the speed that he was known for and caught the fist right before it was about to hit Ichigo. The man's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm going to give you one answer….Why were you about to hit Ichi?" Grimmjaw said in a dangerous voice.

"Oh, so you associate yourself with this murderer? Please. Forgive my manners. I'm Aizen Soske nice to meet you." The preacher said while trying to charm his way out of Grimmjaw's grasp. The hit man let out a low growl. This was the man than hurt his little sister. Finally after all those years…..Grimmjaw had found him Grimmjaw let out a sadistic smile as he snapped the man's wrist's back, effectively breaking them. Aizen let out a scream

Grimmjaw didn't waste anytime as he pulled Aizen's head back and slammed the man into the counter. Grimmjaw didn't stop instead he repeatedly continued to thrash Aizen. The preacher's blood began to drip down the counter. Grimmjaw then pulled on Aizen's hair to the back of the Kitchen and grabbed a hot frying pan from the top of the stove.

"This is for my little sister……I'm going to make you scream just like you made her scream." Grimmjaw harshly whispered to Aizen before he brought the hot part of the skillet to the right side of Aizen's face. The uncle let out a blood chilling scream as the heat began to dissinigrate his skin. Grimmjaw smiled an insane smile as he watched his sister's murderer's punishment. And the hit man's grin only widened as he smelled cooked flesh.

"And this is for what you did to Ichi." The hit man continued as he broke all the preacher's fingers. Grimmjaw grabbed a knife and was about to chop Aizen's pretty little head off while Uliquiorra came behind the hit man and grabbed his hands.

"I know you would like to do that…..but we're in public. The waitress has called the police, please be prepared to show your FBI liscense." Uliquiorra said as he handed Grimmjaw the fake FBI ID. The hit man growled as he threw the worthless preacher on the floor, leaving him to suffer. Grimmjaw walked out of the kitchen and the first thing he saw was Ichigo hugging tightly onto his little sister. For a moment Grimmjaw remembered when he used to hug and comfort his own little sister.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shh…..it's ok, Karin…..I'm here now…."Ichigo cooed as he rubbed his little sister's back. Though Karin was too far gone and couldn't stop crying even if she wanted too.

"You alright, Ichi?" Grimmjaw asked as he walked over to his lover. Ichigo turned around and gave Grimmjaw a small nod.

"Thank you." The teenager said. The door to the diner suddenly rang open as Yuzu pulled her father in.

"Ichigo…." Isshin darky gasped. Ichigo immediately tensed up from seeing his father after so long. The old man still looked exactly the same as Ichigo remembered. Grimmjaw seemed to notice this and plopped down on the floor and wrapped his arms around his uke. The teen turned to face Grimmjaw, you could literally see the relief running through his eyes that Grimmaw was there.

"Say the word and he's dead." Grimmjaw whispered. Ichigo slowly nodded. Though the two didn't have time to talk when two police man came running through the door.

"This is the police! Everybody freeze!" The police oficer commanded. Everyone immediately raised their hands to the air….everyone except one person.

"Stand down. This is a matter that the FBI is currently taking care of." Uliquiorra stated as he showed the police officer his FBI identification. Uliquiorra knew that he wouldn't get caught, he'd been hacking into the FBI's database for years now. The key to getting a fake FBI liscense was to use the name of an agent who had died in action, that away in case someone DID notice, they would think it had been a mistake. The other thing to remember was to constantly change licenses as often as everyday if necessary. The cop gave Uliquiorra a suspicious look.

"I'll run those numbers." The cop said as he took Uliquiorra's liscense and went out to his car.

"Ichigo…..why aren't you in school?" Isshin calmly asked. The teenager scoffed.

"School….you never sent me to school. And why in God's name did you let Aizen do that to Kain!" Ichigo seethed. Isshin looked at his daughter who still had her head buried in Ichigo's chest.

"Aizen is a very good man. He gives very good advice. He helps me watch the girls and I don't doubt his judgement." Isshin said with conviction. After each word Karin bega to sob harder. Ichigo hugged his little sister in an attempt protect her. Ichigo let out a growl.

"The only thing that man is is a rapist." Grimmjaw stated as he glared at Isshin.

"Yuzu…..did Uncle Aizen EVER do anything to you?" Ichigo asked his little blonde haired sister. Yuzu stood before her father and her brother and twittled her thumbs.

"He… He…." Yuzu started to cry as she lightly raised up her dress so everyone could see the cigarrette burns that were near her panties. Yuzu waited a second before she quickly put her dress back down and ran crying into the arms of her older brother.

"I'm sorry…Ichi-Nee! I didn't mean to be bad! I won't do it again! And Karin's always so hurt because she takes most of my punishments for me!!! I'm sorry!!!!" Yuzu sobbed into her brother's chest. Ichigo hugged the two closer to him.

"It's alright….I'm here now….and I don't care if it kills me….I will protect both of you." Ichigo calmly said as he let his sisters cry on him. Grimjaw looked down, those two really reminded him of Nel. Grimmjaw got a dark look as he got up and punched Isshin right in the face. How dare He put his uke and Ichigo's sister's through so much pain! It was just through good timing that the cop came back into the diner at that point.

"I checked out your ID and it checks out. Now why are the FBI here?" The policeman asked Uliquiorra.

"We were in the pursuit of Aizen Soske, who has raped over fifty children and abused countless other. It's our job to find and transport this man to Kentucky so he may face trial." Uliquiorra explained. Hantaro came through the door with a small cell phone in his hand.

"Uliquiorra-san, They said that they would come and pick Grimmjaw and Ichigo up." Hanatro said. Uliquiorra nodded.

"Now, If you don't mind. I'll be taking my prisoners to Kentucky." Uliquiorra said as he went into the kitchen and picked up Aizen and brought the preacher into the car. The the stoic man walked up to Isshin.

"Isshin Kurosaki you are under arrest for Harboring and aiding a criminal." The stoic hacker stated as he he put the handcuffs on Isshin and put him in the back of the car.

"Uliquiorra-san wanted me to tell you that Gin and Hitsugaya will be here in about five to ten minutes to pick you up. I'm going with Uliquiorra-san." Hanataro said as he skipped off to the car, he would definitely get some medical practice with Aizen. Grimmjaw and Ichigo nodded as he watched Hanataro and Uliquiorra drive off. It wasn't a minute later that Gin and Hitsugaya pulled up in a red convertible. Ichigo picked up both of his little sisters who had fallen asleep from crying so much and put them in the back seat with him. Grimmjaw also sat in the back seat and let Ichigo lay on him.

Today had been a long day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had taken Uliquiorra twenty one hours to get to Kentucky, but he was satisfied when he did. Hanataro had healed Aizen up to the best of his ability. The preacher was in extreme pain but he was conscious. Isshin had tried to get out of his handcuffs a couple of times, though that was eaily fixed with some sedatives injected into the father's bloodstream. Uliquiorra walked into the jail.

"We have Aizen Soske and Isshin Kurosaki that I would like to admit." Uliquiorra stated as he showed his FBI badge.

"Yes sir. What is he in for?" The captain of the police force asked. He wore a name tag that read "Byakuya".

"Aizen Soske is waiting for trail for the rape of over fifty children and abusing countless others. Isshin Kurosaki has been helping him. I would request that they are put in separate cells until their court date." Uliquiorra stated.

"Yes….I agree…"Byakuaya sneered at the two after he heard the explanation. You see because this was no ordinary prison, it was known to the local's as the rape factory. One of the police officer's took Aizen to one cell and Isshin to the other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aizen quietly followed the police officer to the cell. The cop glared him and harshly threw Aizen in one of the cells that was already occupied with three people in it.

"Yo, Renji….What's this one in for?" One of the prisoners asked the red headed cop.

"Oh…Zaraki, well he's raped over fifty children and abused many others. Hey why don't you show him a good time?" The long red head officer sneered as he locked up the cell.

"I will…." Zaraki said as an insane smile covered his face. Zaraki loved to punish child rapists. The overly muscular man had a little daughter named Yachiru…..and he would kill anyone who would dare touch her in that way.

"Tosen come here! You too Jidanbo!" Zaraki yelled to the ebony man. The man was slim yet muscular and had long dread locks. The other man was at least six feet tall and had ripping muscels from being in prison for so long. Zaraki walked over to the chocolate haired man and pulled him up by his hair. Hanataro had bandaged Aizen's face up in the car.

"You, think rape is fun you little bitch….we'll let's see how much you like it!" Zaraki cackled. Tosen tore off the preacher's pants and entered the rapist in one swift motion without any lubrication. The preacher let out a scream of pain as he felt his insides being ripped apart. Tosen smirked as he felt warm blood begun to run down and lubricate his member. The ebony man slammed back into to the preacher missing the prostate on purpose.

"Hey you know…you have a pretty little mouth…" Zaraki taunted. The man known an Jidanbo undid his pants and grabbed Aizens face. The preacher was still screaming from the pain. Jidanbo forced himself down Aizen's throat. The preacher let out a gagged scream. Jidanbo smirked as he kept slamming into Aizen's throat. The preacher had never been in so much pain in his life. He could barely breath with the big man's dick in his mouth. Jidanbo had to be at least twelve inches, and the fact it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside didn't help any either.

Tosen let out a growl as he came inside Aizen. Zaraki smirked as he took over from where the the ebony man once was. Zaraki slammed his straining erection into Aizen, directly missing the prostate and ruthlessly slamming into the preacher. Jidanbo was feeling his end from the forcefull deep throating and came inside Aizens mouth.

"Drink it all…bitch…."Jidanbo said as he forcefully held Aizen's mouth shut. The preacher forced himself to swallow the terrible tasting body fluid. Tosen went and grabbed Aizens mouth, forcing his cock to the hilt inside the preacher's mouth. Jidanbo grabbed a knife that was hidden under the bed and began to start to cut open Aizen's back. The three went like this for coutless hours, Aizen couldn't move from all the punishment that his body was receiving. The three prisoners looked at the raped man.

"Please put him out of his misery." Zaraki mocked as he grabbed the knife and severed Aizen's head from his body. It didn't matter Zaraki was in prison for life anyway. The three smirked as the layed back down and decided to sleep. They hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isshin followed the black haired cop to his cell.

"You'll have a partner in the cell." Byakuya stated as he pushed Isshin in the the cell and walked away. The man was a big muscular man with a red mohak that was in the cell with Isshin. The father sat as far away from the man as he could, though that didn't stop the man from the opposite side of the room and slamming his fist in Isshin's face. The father reeled back and hit the wall with his head. The big man let out a smirk as he then kicked the father in the testicles.

Isshin let out a whimpering sound as the blood began to flow out of his nose and drip onto the floor. The bigger man went and grabbed a home made knife and grabbed the father. Isshin tried to struggle but stopped when he felt the knife slide cautiously up against his throat. The man turned Isshin around and began to strip the man of his shirt. Isshin instantly tensed up for what was to come.

The bigger man let out a laugh as he bigan to carve a big "Y…A…M…M…Y" Into Isshin. The father screamed as the knife began to cut through his skin. God….Is this what his son had to go through everyday? The father let out a couple of more screams before he passed out from blood loss. Yammy looked at his art work and went back to his cot.

While Isshin was sleeping….he was dreaming……Isshin sat on one of the pews in the church that Masaki and him were married at…..and all of a sudden he saw his lost wife again standing at the alter in her wedding dress! Isshin was over joyed to see his wife again. The father got up and ran to his wife.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Masaki bellowed.

"YOU'RE A MURDER! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH…..you disappointed me Isshin……..I though that you loved our children, but you hate them….and I hate you. DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN. Coward." Masaki said as she slowly walked away.

"Masaki!!! I'm Sorry!!!!!" Isshin sobbed as he tried to run after her….but his feet wouldn't move…

The father woke up in a cold sweat. The man looked at the knife that the other had used. Isshin picked up the knife and cut the main vein out of his neck. The blood began to pool on the floor. Masaki was right…and he would apologize with his life.

"Ichigo….I can never forgive you for what you did……but I know you'll take care of your little sisters." Isshin thought as he died. He hadn't changed the will since his wife died and it stated that Ichigo would get custody of his little sisters should anything happen to Isshin. The man watched as his vison soon faded to black…….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohh...I did a long chapter again (sigh) oh well. The next chapter is going to have so sex (lots of sex) and you'll all find out what happened to Yuzu and Karin. The next chapter will be the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update and lets give a round of applause to the people who one the "LESSER PUNISHMENT FOR ISSIN" contest.

Tokyo manjin

SakuraxSkies

Animateia

Stoic-Genius

freakypetachick

Zetsuki

So thanks to all who reviewed!!!!! And have a merry christmas!


	7. blood on my hands but love in my heart

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Well...This is the last chapter and I'm tired so read on party people! And thanks to all of those who reviewed!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya walked out of the entrance to the university, the pre law student sighed as he struggled to carry his black back pack full of the heavy and expensive school books. The now seventeen year old Hitsugaya was in one of the state universities in Florida. He was so busy now. The icy teen had two tests on Monday and had to write a ten page report on suicide in prisons. The teen sighed, carrying all these books was sure to give him back problems later. It didn't help that he had to walk five more blocks to Gin's apartment.

"Gaya!" The older man yelled. Hitsugaya looked up instantly knowing who it came from. Only one person in the world dared to call him that. Gin came speeding up in his classic red convertible.

"What did I tell you about calling me that in public!" Hitsugaya growled, however he was thankful that his lover or "husband" had cared enough to pick him up. The hot headed teenager didn't want walk all that way. Gin smirked, he was so used to Hitsugaya's temperament that he could identify it in his sleep. Gin knew that Hitsugaya was secretly thankful. The genius teenager stepped in the car and was quickly pulled into a kiss by Gin.

"How was your day?" Gin drawled as he ran his tongue down Hitsugaya's neck.

"Hard." Was what Hitsugaya muttered.

"You too!?" Gin excitedly said as he looked up.

"Wait…what?" The icy teenager asked but them slapped his forehead when he understood what Gin was implying.

"PERVERT!!!!" That scream could be heard from thousands of miles away. The younger hit Gin on the head.

"You know…Gaya…that didn't exactly answer my question…" Gin drawled as he put his hand right onto Hitsugaya's member and began to stroke the younger through his clothes. Hitsugaya felt himself coming to life with the fox man's ministrations. The icy teenager lightly gasped at the all to familiar sensation of pleasure that Gin was providing.

"We…can't….Karin and Yuzu will be home in a an hour…." Hitsugaya panted out as he glanced at the clock.

"Well….I know of an amusement park near by….." Gin teased, The younger let out a growl.

"Don't….even think about it." Hitsugaya warned as he remembered when he found out that Gin actually wasn't kidding when he said that he wanted to have sex on a roller coaster.

"Or we could do this….." Gin said as he pulled off the side of the road and began to furiously kiss Hitsugaya. The young teen opened his mouth and allowed Gin's tongue to skillfully slide against his own. Well….a quickie wouldn't hurt now would it? Gin took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching and slid down Hitsugaya's pants to his ankles. Hitsugaya began to become flushed with his boyfriend. Gin began to furiously lick his fingers. Hitsugaya propped himself up to give Gin better access.

The older stuck two fingers inside Hitsugaya at once, making sure to immediately hit the prostate. He younger let out a whine of pleasure as he tried to move back into Gin's fingers. The fox man noticed this and decided to really make his uke whine. Gin continued to hit Hitsugaya's prostate with one hand and started to stroke the younger's throbbing erection with the other. Hitsugaya moaned loudly at the double stimulation.

"Ready, Gaya?" Gin asked.

The pre law student panted out a nearly incoherent "yes". The older man smirked as he undid his own pants and entered Hitsugaya in one swift motion. Hitsugaya let out a gasp of pain, but that didn't really last long with Gin stroking him. The fox man turned the pre law student over so that Hitsugaya was laying on his back. The teenager wrapped his legs around Gin trying to get the older to brush up against his prostate. Gin noticed the and slammed back into Hitsugaya. The younger arched in pleasure and squeezed Gin harder with his legs. Gin smirked as he continued to slam into Hitsugaya. The pre law student panted as he felt his need for release.

"Gin…" Hitsugaya harshly whispered as he came over the bottom of the fox man's shirt. The fox man continued to pound into his uke, trying to make his pleasure last longer. However Hitsugaya smirked as he clamped around Gin. The older let out a growl at the unexpected action and came inside Hitsugaya. The two stayed still to come down from their after sex high.

Gin looked at the clock. "Shit, 2:15 c'mon Gaya we only have fifteen minutes so get home!" Gin said as he quickly pulled up his pants. The pre law student sent an annoyed look to his seme but nodded and pulled up his pants none the less. The fox man stepped on the gas and began to drive to his apartment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karin pulled her back pack closer to her as she got off the school bus with Yuzu. Some punk had tried to bully Yuzu and Karin had to show him who was the boss. The goth girl wouldn't let ANYBODY abuse her sister. The two girls were seven now and in the first grade.

"Thanks Karin, but I hope that bully's ok…." Yuzu said as she walked closely to her stronger sister.

"Yuzu you're to nice for your own good…" Karin lightly laughed as they went into the apartment.

"So, how was your day?" Gin asked as the two girls came through the door.

"Hey Uncle Gin!" Yuzu said as she gave Gin a light hug, Karin followed her overly nice sister's example as she also gave the older man a hug.

"Oh…the teacher gave us so much homework!" Karin complained as she sat at the kitchen table and began to take out her school books.

"Yeah…you'll help us won't you, Uncle Gin?" Yuzu said as she gave the fox man her best teary puppy dog eyes.

"Sure….and I'll even have Hitsugaya help you with the hard stuff." Gin said with a smirk as he put their snack down on the table. Karin's eyes instantly lit up at Hitsugaya's name.

"Aunt Hitsugaya is here!?" Karin asked.

"Yup." Gin snickered he remembered how the "Aunt Hitsugaya" name had started.

Flashback:

Grimmjaw and Ichigo had just gotten back from the hospital. The two girls had had to have a rape kit done and thankfully it was found that by some miracle Aizen didn't rape them. This as expected was a very big relief to Ichigo. Grimmjaw and his uke were staying with Gin. Thankfully Gin didn't lie when he said he was tired of being a runner and had used some of his money to rent a nice four bedroom apartment in a nice part of town. It sure did surprise Grimmjaw that the fox man could keep anything clean much less an apartment.

Though the two five year olds were up and about now. When Ichigo told them that Isshin and Aizen had been taken away you could literally see the relief in their faces. The two girls stayed very close to Ichigo and followed him wherever he went. The four had come back to the apartment that they were staying in with Gin and Hitsugaya….and they walked in on a normal argument between the two.

"Please Gaya!!!! I don't know how to cook!" Gin said as he chased Hitsugaya around holding out a pink frilly apron for the younger to wear.

"Hell no….You just want me in that for one of your sick fantasies!" Hitsugaya said as he ran from his seme. Needless to say the argument went on for a good five minutes before Yuzu asked a question that the college student would never forget.

"Ichi-Nee are they married?" Yuzu asked as she pointed at the two. Hitsugaya stopped dead in his tracks and before he even got a chance to open his mouth, Gin beat him too it.

"What a perceptive child! Yes, Hitsugaya's my one and only wife! And since Ichigo is engaged to Grimmjaw and since Grimmjaw is like a brother to me that makes me your "Uncle Gin" and Hitsugaya your "Aunt Hitsugaya"! You smart little child!" Gin said as he ran and gave the college student a big hug and kiss. The white haired teenager went red from head to toe and let out a low growl. He was about to hit Gin when Karin came up.

"Aunt Hitsugaya! How can you be a good wife and refuse to cook for your family?" The gothic five year old asked. The teenagers mouth went dry as he stared at the child. Was she for real? Yuzu was standing behind her sister giving the little genius the puppy dog look. The college student looked around for help and everyone just stared back at him. The traitors! Hitsugaya began to blush madly…..he didn't want to upset Ichigo's little sisters or confuse them any further…..especially with Grimmjaw there….The college student stomped up to Gin and grabbed the pink apron while giving his seme a light hug.

"I swear to god I'm going to get you back for this you son of a bitch…" Hitsugaya harshly whispered in Gin's ear. He then quickly put on the apron. Yuzu then ran up to him.

"Wow! Aunt Hitsugaya! You look so pretty in pink!" The innocent five year old said as she clapped her hands. The college student let out a groan as he dejectedly walked to the kitchen to prepare some food. They were lucky he didn't have any poison with him…..Especially Gin.

"Wait! Ichi-Nee….You're getting married!" Karin asked as she turned to her older brother. Ichigo's jaw dropped and he began to try to form words. Really he must have looked like a fish. Grimmjaw smirked as he wrapped his arms around his uke.

"That's right. He belongs to me. And I love him. Do you guys mind me being Ichigo's husband?" Grimmjaw asked as Ichigo still wore the same shocked expression. Karin gave Grimmjaw a hard look for a minute.

"No. Ichi-Nee seems happy with you. But you better be a good husband! Or else I won't go easy on you!" Karin threatened.

"Wouldn't doubt it for the world, Little bit." Grimmjaw said as he went down to eye level with Karin and ruffled her hair. Really, those two were to much like Nel.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Ichigo asked as he suddenly snapped out of his stupor.

"Nope, Sorry Ichi, The votes been decided. You're mine." Grimmjaw smirked as he kissed his uke. Ichigo's two sisters watched with a smile on their face.

"Congratulations for getting a husband Ichi-Nee!" The two little girls yelled as the hugged their older brother. Ichigo sighed……well…what could he really say anyways?

End Flashback

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Needless to say after that The name "Aunt Hitsugaya" and "Uncle Gin" had stayed, much to Hitsugaya's embarrassment. It was later found that Isshin had killed himself and Aizen had died. Of course Ichigo told his little sisters, but they were really more relived that Aizen would never be around to hurt them again and Isshin wouldn't be around to justify Aizen's actions. It might have confused some people but Ichigo understood their sentiments.

Soon after that a lawyer appeared with Uliquiorra stated that Ichigo had been given full custody by his father. Of course the teen didn't know what to do. He had to protect his little sisters, but he didn't want to leave Grimmjaw…..besides where would he go? Ichigo could ask Grimmjaw to take his sisters with them but he didn't want Karin and Yuzu exposed to the murder business. That's when Grimmjaw sensed his uke's predicament and had an idea.

Since Karin and Yuzu had warmed up to Gin and Hitsugaya and since Gin lived in a good neighbor hood, why didn't Karin and Yuzu just stay with the fox man? As it turned out it was a good suggestion. Karin and Yuzu lived with Gin and Hitsugaya while Ichigo and Grimmjaw were gone. Ichigo had told his little sisters that he was a traveling salesman and that's why he would be gone. He conveniently left out that he sold death. The two sisters seemed to understand this and agreed to stay with Gin and Hitsugaya.

Gin, Ichigo learned was actually pretty good with kids and his sisters seemed to love him. So Ichigo and Grimmjaw enrolled them in school. Grimmjaw taught them how to fight and Ichigo taught them how to cook. This arrangement was good for the two, because even though Hitsugaya was always like a grouchy wet kitten and Gin was manipulative through his whining. It offered Yuzu and Karin a stable home. Which is what Ichigo wanted to give them, they deserved that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a little island known as Hawaii Grimmjaw and Ichigo layed together in a king size bed. Though it didn't matter what size the bed was really, because Grimmjaw would always sleep while tightly holding onto Ichigo. The two slept in a peaceful slumber until…….

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG" The alarm clock shrilly rang out. Ichigo tiredly opened his eyes and threw the alarm clock against the wall, effectively smashing it to bits. The teenager sighed knowing that he would have to get up or Uliquiorra would come down and wake them up. After two years of being with Grimmjaw the teenager had long gotten used to how things worked. Ichigo tiredly sat up.

"C'mon Grimm…..It's time to wake up….." Ichigo quietly said as he gently shook him seme.

"Five more minutes……" Grimmjaw growled.

"C'mon, Grimm we don't have time for this…." Ichigo said as he shook Grimmjaw a little harder.

"We'll I know something that we do have time for…" Grimmjaw said as he flipped Ichigo so that the teenager was underneath him. Grimmjaw was having a killer boner that he knew that his uke could take care of. Hence the sleeping naked….

Grimmjaw swallowed Ichigo's protests with a kiss. The hit man smirked as he could see Ichigo getting hard just from this. Grimmjaw shifted so his knee was holding Ichigo's legs apart. The hit man then began to lick up the side of Ichigo's cheek. The teenager moaned at the contact. Damn, Grimmjaw knew how to use his tongue. The tealed haired man than began to lightly nibble on Ichigo's ear.

"No complaints, right Ichi?" Grimmjaw said with a smirk in his voice.

"You….are a horny bastard….." Ichigo moaned as Grimmjaw began to run his hands down Ichigo's body.

"Hmm…oh yes., but I'm YOUR horny bastard." Grimmjaw said as he started to lick down Ichigo's chest. The teenager let out a moan of pleasure as the hit man lightly bit and licked down Ichigo's chest. The teenager let out a smirk….there was no way he was taking this laying down. Ichigo ran his hands through Grimmjaw's hair and gripped the teal locks tightly in his hands.

The hit man licked his lips at the painful pleasure. Nothing turned him on more than when Ichigo was trying to take control like he was now. Grimmjaw looked at Ichigo's bud and lightly took it in his mouth and began nibbling on it. The hit man then did the other in the exact same way. Ichigo let out a whimper of pleasure.

Grimmjaw then propped himself up and began to look at his uke while he ran his hands down to the teenager's manhood. Ichigo arched his back at the touch. Grimmjaw smirked at he began he began to lightly move his hand up to the side of Ichigo's thigh and then he'd barely touch Ichigo's manhood and then move away. The hit man did the same move with Ichigo's entrance. Teasing both of Ichigo's most sensitive places. The teenager began to rock his body to try and force Grimmjaw to touch him.

"Damn it. Stop being a tease…" Ichigo whimpered as he became painfully hard. Grimmjaw smirked as he layed on top of Ichigo. Letting the teenager feel how their muscles rubbed together. Grimmjaw began to nip at Ichigo's neck. The teenager began to pant at the sensation. The teenager decided that he was going to get Grimmjaw back. The runner pulled the hit man by the hair and started to kiss his lips. For a second Grimmjaw was a little surprised, but he quickly recovered…..so Ichigo wanted to play that game huh?

The hit man began to pump Ichigo's erection slowly. This seemed to drive Ichigo over the edge.

"Grimm…." The teenager whined.

"Yes?" Grimmjaw huskily whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Stop being a tease!" Ichigo growled.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" The hit man smirked, he knew full well what Ichigo wanted him to do, but the hit man wanted to hear Ichigo say it.

"I….I want you inside of me…" Ichigo whispered, he was so embarrassed . Damn seme.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you?" Grimmjaw said as he stopped pumping his uke. Ichigo's face went pure red from him having to repeat himself.

"I SAID I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!" The teenager growled. Grimmjaw smirked.

"Well, all you had to do was say so." Grimmjaw teased as he kissed his uke. The hit man started to prepare Ichigo. Ichigo began to moan loudly as Grimmjaw hit his prostate directly as the hit man prepared him. Ichigo leaned back and tried to get some more of those talented fingers inside of him. Grimmjaw let out a growl of lust as he held up Ichigo's hips and entered the teen. Ichigo tensed but only for a minute since Grimmjaw reared back and slammed into his uke again. Ichigo arched his back and leaned in closer to Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw licked his lips at the sight of the flushed Ichigo and changed positions so that Ichigo's legs hung over his shoulders.

The hit man didn't waste any more time as he pounded into his uke with nearly inhuman speed. Ichigo moaned and arched his back at the pleasure that only Grimmjaw could provide. The two continued like this for as long as they could but eventually Ichigo could feel himself coming to his end.

"Grimmjaw." Ichigo whimpered in his pleasure driven state and came on the hit man's stomach. The tealed haired man continued until he felt his release as well.

"Ichi." The hit man growled as he came inside his uke. Ichigo was in lala land from his sex high. Grimmjaw smirked as he pulled his lover closer to him and held Ichigo as they both went to sleep. Waking up on time was overrated anyways.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uliquiorra sighed as he layed back down on the bed. At first the hacker had planned on waking Ichigo and Grimmjaw up for the day….but then he remembered their sex schedule and decided against it. It truly surprised the hacker that Grimmjaw could be so devoted to one person….So mission accomplished with having Grimmjaw experience an emotional bond.

Sure sometime the hit man and the orange haired teen would argue…..but when that happened Ichigo would step out for a couple of days. Then Grimmjaw would start to worry about his uke, almost to the point of being hysterical. And it always happened the same way. Ichigo wouldn't go to bed because he'd have nightmares and Grimmjaw couldn't sleep by himself since he had gotten so used to sleeping with Ichigo that they would both stay up until they were exhausted. Then Ichigo would come home severely sleep deprived and collapse in Grimmjaw's arms, instantly falling asleep. Then they would wake up, talk about the problem, and have sex….and they always found a compromise.

Thinking about them made Uliquiorra start to think about his relationship with the young ex-prostitute. Hanataro was doing better. The submissive teen was now in internet college studying to become a nurse. The hacker smirked….his Hana was so cute. The prostitute was laying down and munching on a slice of apple for breakfast…..and all of the sudden Uliquiorra was craving apple……

The stoic man walked up to the young man and pulled him up by the shirt. Hanataro was surprised at first but then leaned in to give his seme a kiss. Uliquiorra pulled Hanataro closer as their tongues intertwined. Hanataro wasn't a scared and nervous around Uliquiorra anymore. In fact the prostitute had grown to seriously care for the stoic man. Uliquiorra wordlessly pulled off Hanataro's shirt, then stopped to pull off his own.

The ex prostitute looked up at the stoic hacker as the stoic man grabbed Hana and began to kiss him again. Uliquiorra had a perfect body, despite that he usually didn't kill anyone. Hanataro panted as he looked at Uliquiorra's perfection. The hacker looked down at his uke and he propped Hanataro against the wall. The ex prostitute easily slipped out of his baggy pants, and the hacker did the same. The two always went commando because hey….they couldn't predict when they would become aroused. Though it was most likely when they looked at each other.

Uliquiorra began to prepare Hanataro, making sure to hit the prostate directly each time. The ex prostitute moaned at the sensation, and then without warning Uliquiorra entered him with one swift motion. Hanataro whimpered at the pain…and the hacker stood there against the wall giving his uke plenty of time to adjust. Hanataro gave a small nod and Uliquiorra slammed into the younger making Hana moan loudly. The two continued their ruthless thrusting against the wall. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of bliss Hanataro came. Uliquiorra continued thrusting until he came as well. After that the two slid down the wall. Yes…Uliquiorra was happy with his own relationship.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After everyone had had their daily sex, the four went to an airport and flew back to Florida. Grimmjaw and Ichigo parted with Uliquiorra and Hanataro. That was ok, though because Uliquiorra would come get them when he got a new client. Ichigo had barely stepped through the door when a loud…"Ichi-Nee!!!" could be heard. Ichigo smiled as he was tackled by his little sisters.

"We missed you!" The two giggled as Ichigo did his brotherly duties of playing with them. They were happy and that was good.

"Hey! Uncle Grimmjaw are you going to teach me some new fighting moves?" Karin asked as she went up to the hit man. Grimmjaw let out a smirk at his two "nieces". It could be said that in a couple of years Karin would know how to kill someone blindfolded if Grimmjaw kept teaching her.

"Sure, Little bit." Grimmjaw said as he ruffled her hair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hichigo manifested himself against the wall. It seemed that king was doing well. It seemed that King's sisters were doing well. It had been a strange two years but Hichigo was happy that all the pain was worth it in the end. Of course he would still watch over his king…..but his king had finally grown up….and Hichigo couldn't help as a small smile tugged at his lips.

He wouldn't go. King would always need him….but King was happy. And that's all that mattered to the split personality. Hichigo didn't believe in "Happily ever afters" but he thought that this situation came damn close.

The end.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there you have it. the end! I might do a seqeal on day...but that's really unlikely...but you never know. I'll try to come out with my next fic in a couple of days and I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Well it's 3:41 a.m. and I'm pretty tired so please review! Thanks!!!


End file.
